Love and War
by LilacSakura
Summary: In the land of kingdoms and ownership, there is only the one main segregation, the palace and its commoners. This is the story of when the segregated line finally breaks, just once though. It's about the dark side of love and how love can create war. This is my story. AU rated T.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, I've been so focused on completing coursework since my teacher decided to leave without saying anything 3 months ago. Yeah, thanks for that. So how is everyone?**  
**I've come up with a new story after listening to a few songs that inspired this. It will be a long story which I've planned out nicely. Hopefully you'll like it because there will be many more twist and turns than my last story Two Faces of a Star, and will be much longer. Well, that's what I'm planning. Expect a chapter a week, if I'm really efficient 2 chapters.**

**Anyways, this is the prologue to get the story going.**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Prologue

"The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be." S. Maugh.

_In the land of kingdoms and ownership, there is only the one main segregation, the palace and its commoners. This is the story of when the segregated line finally breaks, just once though. But it is the story to show that we are all human, no matter what our class is, what we are. It is about who we are, what we can achieve when only one emotion runs high. Love. Yes it may be cheesy but this story is far from your typical love story. It's about the dark side of love and how love can create war. It was a war which could have potentially torn a perfectly happy family into pieces, all because of pride and purity. Love is not an emotion to be toyed around with; sometimes its consequences can outweigh the benefits._  
_I'm a small time farmer. I sat in the shadows for so many years so how exactly did I create such havoc. This is my story._

_-/-_

"We're going up in the world, Jack!" A young brunette exclaimed, holding a letter from the royal palace. She turned to an ill man lying on a hay stack. Sweat trickled down his pasty face as he attempted to smile.  
They lived in an old run down hut in one of the poorest villages amongst the realms of the kingdom. There were no luxuries and the only food was sourced from their small farm, lucky enough to have a cabbage soup of an evening. They both miraculously kept themselves immaculately clean, it was a wonder how they fitted in with the rest of the village. It was only because they found a small waterfall just outside of the kingdom. A two mile walk was worth it.  
"They're employing us to care for the palace's livestock. Us!" She sat down by the man and stroked his brown shaggy hair and he shakily took hold to the letter.

"Well done, sis. I knew you'd do it." He gave the letter back to her and started coughing.

"Not me. We did it." The girl said as she gently poured water into his mouth. She kissed him on his forehead. Jack had been ill for a few months now, he had no signs of becoming better but he would always put on a strong front. Not that Chelsea believed it.

"Thank you." His raspy voice rattled. "But Chelsea, it was all you. No arguments. You go tomorrow and-" Jack started to cough again, Chelsea gave him more water as he calmed down. He was becoming weaker as each sun rose.

"I suppose we must thank our horses, they're the ones that got you the job. It's just a shame we have to give them up since they belonged to mum and dad. They're the only things we have from them." She looked through the glassless window out at the stables. "I can't believe it was seven years since they died."

"Then take great care of them at the palace. I'll come when I get better." Chelsea sat back down next to Jack and felt his temperature.

"First thing I'm doing when I get the first payment is to buy you medicine. I don't want you to…" Chelsea trailed off as she felt her eyes well up.

"Don't think like that, Chels. You won't get rid of me that easy. You're my little sister, I look after you and nothing will change that." Chelsea nodded and wiped away the forming tears.

"Still. I wonder what the royal family is like." Chelsea said, changing the subject.

"Blind." Jack simply said. Chelsea gave him a screwy look. "As in, they chose not to see the poverty at their doorstep. It's sickening…no pun intended." Chelsea giggled at his joke. He always made her laugh in any sort of situation. Sure, he could be harsh about it. Like the time she first witnessed a lamb taken for slaughter. He told her that the lamb was in a happy place since it would never have to see her face again. He was a typical older brother.

"No really. I hear so much about them but I have no idea what they look like."

"Does anyone? They hide away from problems."

"I reckon they all have dark hair and bright blue eyes." Chelsea said, ignoring Jack's snide comment, "Not forgetting flawless skin."

"You're just describing yourself." Jack smirked as Chelsea lightly punched him on the arm.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Speaking of which, you and Julia eh? How's that going?" The tiniest amount of colour filled Jack's cheeks.

"Fine!" He said. He hated talking about relationships. "I feel tired so shh." He rolled over and faced the wall.

"Night, Jack."

"Night."

* * *

**Like all prologues, it's short, hopefully completing 3000 words for the first chapter :D**

**Until next time xxx**


	2. A Warning

**Heya! So this chapter isn't quite the 3000 words I was aiming for but it's still quite long :P**  
**So it's bank holiday weekend and I'm dedicating my time to this story :D So expect another 2 chapters by Tuesday!**  
**I've been planning out each chapter and so far I've planned it up to chapter 35, still not finished yet :D**  
**So anyway, onwards with the story!**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

"It's today, Jack it's today!" Chelsea kept saying as she paced around the small hut grabbing bits and pieces. Jack had just about enough energy for his eyes to follow his frantic sister. "How do I look?" She asked. She wore her best crop jeans, red boots, yellow tank top and orange shirt. Jack said nothing and shuffled himself up to sit straight. "It's too much isn't it?" She said as she adjusted a red bandana on her head, he let out a half-hearted laugh. "What?" Chelsea snapped, she went over to a small table and grabbed out a small bottle of perfume. It was labelled, 'Mum's special occasion.' She remembered her mum making it a few months before she died. They were in a meadow crushing flowers into a fine concentrated liquid. She dabbed a little on herself. It still smelt like fresh flowers.

"Nothing. You look lovely." Jack replied, Chelsea turned to him and smiled. "See, no sarcasm but you are a royal pain in the arse." He started to cough, and again Chelsea nursed him with water.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok without me?" Jack nodded. "I mean, I don't have to go, I can stay here with you." Chelsea hated being away from her brother for longer than necessary; being away for a whole day was going to be torture.

"Don't be so stupid, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'll be there as soon as I get better. This will be good for us, don't worry about me." Both of them knew that wasn't going to happen, Chelsea was a natural born worrier.

"I just don't want you to be alone." She said as she sat down beside him. She felt the temperature of his forehead, it was only slightly raised but remained the same each day.

"I won't, I can have a conversation with myself. I'm very interesting you know." Chelsea rolled her eyes although it was true. She would often come back from working on the farm to hear him having a full blown conversation with himself. She recalled that the strangest conversation was about mushrooms.

"Yeah. Ok, keep telling yourself that." She giggled. "Just don't get yourself into any trouble, ok?" She said, stroking his matted hair.

"Seriously, Chels, I'll be fine. Right as rain even." He smiled, it was weak but it was genuine and that was enough for Chelsea.

"Then I'll see you tonight." She smiled back as she got up and took hold of a rucksack.

"Good luck, sis." Jack had enough strength to lift up his arm to wave goodbye. "Hope they don't take advantage of your 'good, sweet' nature." He said, emphasising on the words of 'good' and 'sweet'.

"I heard sarcasm!" She half shouted, laughing at the same time. Jack was always sarcastic, as a young girl Chelsea found it difficult to detect whether Jack was being serious but over time, he could hardly get away with it.

"No there wasn't. Now off you go, don't wanna be late."

"Bye." Chelsea smiled at him for one last time and left the hut towards the stables.

-/-

"Arthur! Ginny!" Chelsea exclaimed as she opened the doors the stables. The brown horse, Ginny, neighed. Arthur, the white horse, made no reaction as per usual. They were beautiful horses and it was at the first horse festival that they were spotted by palace officials. Now she had to give them to the palace in exchange for a job there. At least she got to see them every so often.

"I'm gonna miss you being here." She said as she stroked both of their manes, "But we've had some times." She edged closer to Arthur, "And I'll never forget the time you head butted Jack. It was hilarious." She tied a loose rope around each of their necks, "Time to say goodbye to the stables, time to be part of the palace guards' horses."

She slowly led them out of the stables, she looked at the view in front of her. The sun started to rise, turning the navy blue sky into pastel pinks, yellows and blues. A sign of a new start, that's what Chelsea believed anyway.

"Just one place first, guys." She said as she led them towards Julia's hut.

-/-

Chelsea tapped on the door firmly before hearing a few shuffles. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking blonde. She squinted at the sight of new daylight.

"Hi, Julia. Sorry to wake you so early but I received a new job which means I have to be away from Jack," Julia suddenly lit up as she heard Chelsea's brother's name, "And I would appreciate it if you could pop in every so often just to keep an eye on him."

"Of course, Chels. I'd be happy to." Julia tilted her head to one side and giggled. "How is he anyway?" Julia fancied Jack for a long time now and vice versa. It was only up until recently that they both took an interest to each other. It was a shame Jack was still so ill, they could have a full blown relationship by now.

"He's not getting better yet but no dramatic change so getting there slowly." Ginny neighed as if she were trying to get Chelsea moving. Chelsea and Ginny have always had a special bond, ever since Chelsea was there during Ginny's birth eight years ago when she was ten. Arthur on the other hand, was a miserable old sod which Chelsea put down to jealousy. "I don't wanna be late so I'll catch you later. Thank you so much by the way. I'll come back over tonight." Julia waved at Chelsea as she shut the hut door.

-/-

It was a long two mile trek to get to the palace gates. There was only half a mile to go. She could tell she was close since the villages became more posh looking and upmarket. An old lady started to approach her. She had a basket in her hands with a walking stick hanging from the handle. She looked like any normal elderly lady, short and plump, an innocent look about her aged face.

"Hello, Dear and where might you be going." He voice was strong but croaky. She smiled, showcasing a variety of missing teeth, Chelsea hid a look of uneasiness.

"Um, the palace? Why?" Chelsea questioned. It was strange that she had to ask but curiosity told her to dig deeper.

"Don't. Too much chaos, there'll be too much chaos." The old lady pointed her fat finger in front of Chelsea's face.

"In what respect?" Chelsea continued to question.

"Don't do it. Don't do it. It is forbidden." The old lady repeated over and over. She was like a record stuck on repeat. It became to scare Chelsea a little. What could possibly be so forbidden that it could create such chaos? Stealing the royal jewels came to mind.

"What's forbidden? I-I don't understand." The old lady's smile turned crooked and sinister, she looked up at Chelsea with her head low. She took the image of an old haggard witch.

"Events will unroll and chaos will unfold. Beware of those around you at the crucial moment, unseen in the forest. It is there where your story starts." It sounded poetic but almost cursed like. There were only two forests Chelsea could think of, the one just outside of the palace and the one separating the kingdom from the rest of the world. The only way Chelsea interpreted what the lady was said is that something is going to happen at the palace and someone will be watching her in a forest. The crucial moment, she had no idea about.

"What forest and what story! You're scaring me! What on Earth are you going on about?" Chelsea's voice became panicked and high pitched, the two horses behind stirred a little in fear. The old lady didn't flinch.

"Go to the palace and it will all soon unravel. Goodbye and have a safe travel." A cloud of smoke blinded Chelsea and the lady was gone.

"What? Why the hell have I stopped?" Chelsea said with no recollection of the previous conversation, it seemed that the old lady had wiped her memory as she disappeared. "Come on. It's not far now." She said to the horses as she tugged on the rope gently to get them moving.

-/-

Chelsea approached the palace, it was just as big as she was expecting it to be and as expected it was surrounded by a rather large mote and the one entrance drawbridge. A vast number of palace guards lined the bridge with one standing at the front. They wore royal blue uniforms and each carried a sword and a gun. Not the sort of people you would want to mess with.

"What is your business here?" The one at the front asked her in a gruff voice. He seemed a lot older than the rest of the guards and wore a few more medals.

"I'm here to work." She dug into her rucksack and took out the letter from the place. He studied the letter glancing down at Chelsea every so often. "These are the horses as discussed in the letter." She pulled the horse closer. The guard handed her back the letter, she was unclear whether it had been accepted or not.

"You'll be escorted down there." He said as he nodded to one of the guards beside him. He stepped aside and allowed Chelsea passed with another guard just in front of her.  
It was quite awkward walking passed all of the guards since she could feel all of their eyes looking down at her.

-/-

The palace was definitely a big place. It took about fifteen minutes to get from the entrance to the farmland. It wasn't farmland like at her home, it was neat, tidy and without the stench of poo and other odours.

Right in the middle of the land was a large red barn, it looked like something you would see on a painting. It was incredibly clean and the paint looked fresh. It was going to be a dream for Chelsea to work there.

The inside of the barn smelt of new hay with a variety of different animals in roomy pens. There were Jersey cows, Suffolk sheep, micro pigs, hens and of course horses. All immaculate and all presented beautifully but then she noticed something.

There standing in the corner was what looked like a cowboy. Lasso and everything. He was gently stroking one of the other horses.  
She noticed his violet eyes glare up at her.

* * *

**oooh...I wonder who the mysterious violet eyed man is :P**  
**Anyway, don't you just love Jack, he can be so sweet to Chelsea but I cannot reveal too much about his past until later chapters ;P**  
**So who's looking forward to some petty arguments next chapter?**

**Until next time xxx**


	3. The Arrogance of Palace Workers

**Heya! So here's chapter 2. I am on fire with updating at the moment :P **  
**Nothing new to tell you apart from I hope you enjoy this chapter, they will slowly be getting longer. I hope so anyway :D  
Let me know whether you're liking this story at the moment, it will be much appreciated :P  
Also, I have fully planned each chapter with this story having a _minimum_ of 41 Chapters!**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

The cowboy seemed livid at the sight of Chelsea. He stood up straight, his eyes burning into Chelsea. He took off his Stetson hat and strode towards Chelsea and the guard, she couldn't help but notice his unique silvery hair which surprisingly suited him. He wore a black shirt and jeans, a tan waist coat, and black working gloves.

"What is she doing here?" He snarled, pointing his finger right in Chelsea's face. His face was hard and stern, unforgiving like fire. Chelsea wanted to stay calm and collected but rudeness was something she could never stand.

"She has a name." She snapped but the cowboy took no notice at her small outburst. Chelsea folded her arms and looked up at the guard as did the cowboy.

"Miss Chelsea Thompson is here to work. To assist you." The guard stated. Chelsea looked back at the cowboy and smiled gleefully. He in return simply glared at her.

"I do not need her assistance." He returned back to the horse and started to brush it. "I can handle everything by myself." He said sternly, focusing on each brush of the coat.

"You'll become stressed if you take on too many duties." The guard said. The cowboy dropped the brush on the floor and turned back around.

"So be it." He scanned Chelsea up and down, scowling as he done so, "She is an amateur, I doubt she knows how to take care of herself, let alone these animals." Chelsea gaped at his comment.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed but again, she was not acknowledged.

"I'm afraid that she must assist you and you can teach her if needed." The guard stated. The cowboy folded his arms again.

"Why should I?" He questioned.

"It is an order from the King." The guard continued to stand his ground. There were exchanges of glances for a few moments before the cowboy turned back to the horse.

"Fine." He grunted. He gestured over to Chelsea, "Get over here then." He snapped as he picked up the brush again. The guard left the barn in an orderly fashioned, smirking to himself as he did.

"No need to be so damn rude." Chelsea growled as she slowly approached the cowboy.

"Get over it." He rolled his eyes. Chelsea inhaled deeply and exhaled just as much.

"You know what. I don't need this crap. If it were up to me then I'd be leaving." She looked up and down her horses and glanced back at the cowboy. "With my horses." She said as she held the rope tighter but did not move from her spot.

"Then what exactly is stopping you?" Chelsea wasn't expecting that reply and thought for a second. He was right, she could simply walk out and he wouldn't care.

"I don't want to let my family down. We work too hard but then we get treated like this." Chelsea thought about the stress and the tension the horse festival caused between her and Jack. It was actually just as he became ill. "Are you going to be civil about it or not?"

"I suppose I have no choice." He growled, still brushing the horse.

"So let's start over. My name's Chelsea, I won the horse festival with Arthur and Ginny." The cowboy glanced at the two horses behind Chelsea then continued to brush the horse, blanking Chelsea. "And you are?" She asked, trying to keep calm.

"Vaughn." He grunted. Ginny neighed and rested her head on Chelsea's shoulder who in return, gently stroked her. Arthur just stood there, obviously bored. Vaughn watched Chelsea and Ginny from the corner of his eye. He watched as Chelsea spoke soothing words to Ginny. "I see you have a close bond with Ginny but Arthur, not so much." He said as he approached Arthur, who started to back away, shaking his mane.

"He's always been like it." Vaughn started to scratch behind Arthur's ear. After a few seconds, Arthur started to neigh with happiness; he then draped his head over Vaughn's shoulder. Similar to what Ginny was doing. "How? How did you do that?" Chelsea asked in astonishment.

"He just likes it." Vaughn said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at Chelsea, expecting the next thing to come out of her mouth.

"Er…So what are my first duties?" She asked, scratching the back of her head. Vaughn rolled his amethyst eyes and folded his arms.

"Stay out my way." He said with a slight growl.

"Hey!" Pouted Chelsea. Vaughn huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, you can milk the cows, a few of the sheep need shaving, collect eggs and brush the horses. Whilst staying out of my way. Got it?" Vaughn stared Chelsea down like a parent telling off a child.

"Yes, sir!" Chelsea smiled and saluted.

"One more thing." Chelsea cocked her head to one side. "Shut up."

"Rude." Said Chelsea, scrunching her nose up.

-/-

"Seriously, you have done all of those jobs in half an hour." Vaughn said in astonishment as Chelsea stood aimlessly beside him. She had done all of the jobs Vaughn had asked her to as well as spending quality time with the animals.

"Yup. If you don't know already, I have my own farm you know." She said happily.

"Belonging to the palace." Vaughn said flatly. It seemed Vaughn would say anything to offend Chelsea, or anyone for that matter.

"So?"

"Then it is not your own farm then." It was true, Chelsea and Jack would often receive eviction letters but would always scrape up enough money to pay for the debts on top of the tax.

"I still work my arse off on it." Her eyebrows furrowed as she held back forming tears.

"Whatever. Go clean out the pigs' pen." He ordered her, pointing over to the smallest, but dirtiest pen in the barn. Vaughn dropped all of his horse utensils and started to exit the barn.

"Wait." Chelsea called after him.

"What?" Chelsea jogged up to him, "What do you want?" He said impatiently.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Vaughn rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"For a break." He grunted.

"Do I have one later?"

"No."

"Oh well, if I don't ask, then I'll never know." Chelsea smiled and headed back to the pigs pen. Vaughn found her annoying and ditzy, he contemplated actually leaving the barn, he didn't trust her alone but never the less, left.

-/-

After about twenty minutes, Vaughn finally returned to the barn where Chelsea was sweeping the floor, she looked up and acknowledged him but continued to sweep. He then gave her a small sandwich, cut in half, into her hands making her drop the broom.

"What's this?" she asked, eyeing the strange looking item.

"A sandwich?" Vaughn said, staring down at her.

"What's a sandwich?" Vaughn raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Food. What else would it be?" He said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart arse. What is it exactly?" Chelsea opened up one of the bread slices and inspected the contents.

"Bread, cheese with lettuce." Vaughn said with his eyebrow still raised.

"Sounds fancy, workers get good food here?" Chelsea asked expectantly, in her opinion it would be good food for Jack. Might even make him a little better.

"I suppose." He watched Chelsea still continue to inspect the sandwich but grew a little impatient with her behaviour. "Just eat it." He snapped. Chelsea bit a large chunk out of one half and chewed. Her mouth watered with the taste of fresh lettuce and creamy cheese, the bread was soft. It was like a taste of heaven.

"It's good." She said with her mouth half full, Vaughn scowled in disgust. She waffled down the rest of the half and grabbed her rucksack around.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her open the sack up and pick up a small cardboard box.

"Saving it." She said, opening the box.

"For what?"

"Well, my brother was supposed to be working here as well but he couldn't make it." She thought about how Jack was without her but trusted Julia to keep an eye on him. She knew he was fine but can't help but think about him.

"So?" Vaughn's eyebrows pressed together.

"So I want to give him the other half. It's not fair if I have all the good stuff and he's stuck with cabbage soup." Chelsea put the other half of the sandwich into the box and then zipped up the rucksack. "Any more questions?"

"No."

"So what now?" Chelsea brushed the bread crumbs from her hands

"Let out all the animals for the rest of the afternoon. They should not stay cooped up inside on a day like this." Vaughn said whilst he opened up the cow pen.

-/-

Chelsea and Vaughn leant against the oak fence as they watched the animals roam the field. The grass was a rich emerald colour with little buttercups sprouting up here and there. A slight spring breeze whipped through Chelsea's chestnut hair. It was a peaceful day.

"They seem happy." She said after a few minutes silence, gazing at her two horses.

"Hm?" Vaughn didn't look at Chelsea but he knew what she was talking about.

"Ginny and Arthur. They have a home here that I couldn't possibly give them back home. You know, in terms of fresh grass and room." It was difficult to provide for her horses on her farmland but she would take them down to the forest at least once a week for rich foliage.

"You will still get to see them."

"I know." It was possibly the nicest thing Vaughn had said to her all day and yet she took no real notice of it. She was so focused on her two horses grazing on the green grass. She felt at peace.

"We will give them a better life." He sneered but it hardly surprised Chelsea for him to come out with something like that.

"And you're saying I can't?" She asked, giving him a chance to rewrite himself.

"Well yeah." He said, finally turning to face Chelsea who was looking particularly hurt. Her blue eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open slightly, it was like a knife was shoved into her back.

"That's a horrible thing to say." She shouted.

"So? You said so yourself." Vaughn said, keeping his cool.

"It's not like I haven't done my best for them." Chelsea spat.

"I never said that." He folded his arms.

"I can't believe I thought the palace workers would be down to Earth and nice but you're just as stuck up as any other rich person."

"Get over it." He glared at her.

"When we're working, just stay away from me and I'll take care of my own horses." Chelsea hopped over the fence to start herding the animals back in.

"Sounds fine to me." He called over to her.

"Fine."

"Goddess, you flip out so easily." Vaughn said a little more quietly.

"Shut up." She shouted over to him, he was just surprised she could hear him.

-/-

"I suppose you've worked hard today." Vaughn stated as he locked up the last pen. By now dusk had started to fall. The sky turned from a baby blue into a rich scarlet colour. Shepherds delight.

"Thanks, I think." Chelsea replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Actually remember to come tomorrow." Vaughn said as they left the barn and closed the doors.

"I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ." He grunted as Chelsea walked down the path to leave the palace grounds.

"Whatever, see you later." Chelsea said without waving goodbye. She wasn't looking forward to work with him. She couldn't stand his arrogance.

* * *

**Typical Vaughn, totally contradicting. One minute he's nice (or just enough to be around) then he can be a complete jerk.**  
**So what did you think?**

**Until next time xxx**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Heya! So here's the next chapter and I think the chapter after will be posted by tomorrow! Regular updates for the win!**  
**Been shopping today, bought a lovely new outfit for my party :D So buzzing for it :3**  
**So here is chapter 3 :P**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

It took a little under an hour for Chelsea to return to her run down village. By now dusk had really taken over, the sky was now a sapphire colour with a fiery colour lining the horizon. It must have been around eight o'clock in the evening. Chelsea decided it was best to visit Julia before going back home; after all she had done Chelsea a favour by keeping an eye on Jack. She approached Julia's hut door and tapped lightly. She heard a few shuffles and the door creaked open. Chelsea noticed that one of the hinges had snapped off.

"Hey, Julia." Chelsea smiled at the blonde. Julia smiled back and opened the door wider.

"Hey, Chels. Come on in." Julia said and ushered Chelsea into her home. "How was your first day?" She asked as Chelsea stepped in and closed the door, having to kick it shut due to the snapped hinge.

"It was ok, yeah. Like a different world compared to this dump." Chelsea replied, referring to their village. The village compromised of mostly mud, even the huts were made of mud and some clay to keep it together. The farmlands had hardly any grass but were covered in weeds which the animals could feed on.

"I can imagine." Julia said as the two sat down by an old rotten table. "Would you like something to drink? We managed to find some tea leaves. Cup of tea then?" Julia became excited over the idea of trying tea since the last 'posh' drink she had been coffee and that didn't go down well.  
She would often take a day trip to the richer area of the kingdom and would find all sorts of good stuff in the bins that the bourgeoisie simply throw away.

"How's Jack?" Chelsea asked as Julia boiled some water in a pan. Julia carefully scooped in some tea leaves and stirred the mixture. It certainly smelt good.

"Yeah, he's fine. I think he'll get better with time." Julia said.

"You really like him don't you?" Julia blushed violently a deep shade of red, turning away from Chelsea quickly. "Oh come on. It's obvious, you're just as bad as he is." Chelsea playfully snapped at her.

"Fine. I like him." Chelsea smiled smugly. It had taken her over a year to admit it ever since she caught her and Jack play fighting during the village get together. "Don't tell him!" Julia quickly added, still impossibly getting redder.

"I'm promising nothing." Chelsea smirked. Julia brought over two cups of tea and placed it on the table.

"Chels!" Julia shouted, almost spilling one of the drinks but steadied it just in time. She sighed in relief.

"Ok. Ok. I won't say anything. Happy?" Chelsea said as she took hold of one of the clay cups.

"Very." Julia said, sitting down and taking a sip of tea, as did Chelsea.

"How do rich people like this stuff?" Chelsea screwed up her face at the bitterness of the watery liquid.

"Have to agree with you. That's disgusting." Julia picked up the two cups and threw the contents onto a nearby plant. "I tried." She shrugged, smiling as always.

"Thanks anyway. Good to try something new sometimes." Chelsea's mind flittered back to the taste of the sandwich Vaughn had given her. She had been tempted to eat the other half but resisted the urge for the sake of her brother.

"Or not." Julia said as she rinsed the cups with a small amount of water.

"Right, I better love you and leave you before Jack goes on another tangent about mushrooms and fungi." Chelsea giggled and slung the rucksack over her shoulder.

"He was talking about turnips when I went in earlier." It was the second most strangest 'Jack Conversation' Chelsea had heard of.

"And he says he finds himself interesting." Both Julia and Chelsea sniggered at the idea of randomly talking about turnips to themselves. "I suppose it passes the time for him. I'll see ya later Julia." Chelsea opened up the hut door.

"Bye Chels. I'll visit Jack again tomorrow when you're out." Julia said as she took hold of the door to see Chelsea out.

"I bet you will." A big Cheshire cat grin spread across Chelsea's face whilst Julia's eyes widened with embarrassment.

"Chelsea!" She squealed but Chelsea was half way down the dirt path.

-/-

"Hi Jack!" Chelsea called, opening the door and dumping her rucksack on the floor. A big smile was painted on Jack's pale face, genuinely happy to see his little sister. He missed her throughout the day, it wasn't the same without her but he chose not to mention anything.

"Chels! It feels like you've been gone for a week." Chelsea slumped down beside him on the haystack. "How was it?" He asked.

"The work's good fun but the guy I work with is a bit of an ass." She looked down at her dirty red boots, swinging her legs back and forth.

"How so?" Jack said, he felt slightly concerned then.

"Well first he goes mad that I've been employed to help him, he says that I can barely look after myself let alone the animals. He later says that our horses will be looked after better." He placed his thin hand on Chelsea's as a sign of comfort. "Overall downright rude. I'll sort him out." Jack pressed his lips together holding back a laugh.

"Poor Chelsea-welsea." He started sniggering, coughing a little in between. Chelsea looked at him bewildered before realising what was so funny.

"Shut up. I can knock him down a few pegs." She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Sure you can. You can sort out anyone if you want to." Jack said, pouting his lips as he said it as if he were talking to a little child.

"Sarcasm much! Anyway, you don't know what he's like." Chelsea folded her arms and looked away.

"I don't have to. Your very presence can make anyone bow down to your feet." Jack quit sniggering and half laughed. Chelsea wasn't overly annoyed at him because the laughter brought a little colour to his cheeks.

"Seriously, what's with the sarcasm?" Chelsea hit the hay stack beneath her.

"You're small and annoying. Of course you're going to piss this guy off." He said in between the laughter.

"Hurtful." Chelsea sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jack finally ceased laughing and cleared his throat. "What I mean is, you're very outgoing it seems he isn't. He just has to get used to you." He said sensibly.

"He's the same to everyone around him though."

"Then ok, he's probably a complete jerk." Chelsea smiled and ruffled his hair like a dog.

"Aww, you deserve a treat for finally agreeing with me." Chelsea got up and grabbed her rucksack.

"Huh?" Chelsea opened up the cardboard box inside her bag and handed him the sandwich. "What's this?" He asked, looking at the contents of it.

"Food. What else would it be?" Chelsea mimicked the words Vaughn used. "Eat it." She told him. He took a bite from the side of the sandwich and chewed. And chewed.

"Oh my goddess, it tastes amazing." He took another bite. Chelsea licked her lips remembering the creaminess of the cheese along with the crispness of the lettuce. The softness of the bread was utterly divine.

"I know right?" All of a sudden Jack stopped eating, eyed the last of the sandwich and then glanced up at Chelsea.

"You didn't take this did you?" He remembered the time Chelsea stole a loaf of bread from the windowsill of a richer person's home. Although it was amazingly nice, he found it immoral to take things that don't belong to them.

"Steal it? No of course not, the guy gave it to me." Jack took her word for it and finished off the remainder of the sandwich.

"He can't be that bad can he?" Jack brushed the crumbs away.

"I don't know, I felt as though he had an obligation."

"Why do you see the bad in everyone?" He said, shaking his head. As a child, Chelsea found Julia too smiley, Natalie too tomboyish and Taro…Well old.

"I don't. He's so rude and antisocial."

"Well you're gonna have to learn to get on with him sooner or later." Chelsea thought of ways in which she could possibly get on with Vaughn but none came to mind.

"Don't you think I don't know that?"

"Hey. The sooner I get better, the sooner you won't have to put up with him alone. Something to look forward to, eh?" Actually, she couldn't wait until Jack got better so she wouldn't have to speak to Vaughn so much.

"I suppose." She nodded her head. "So how have you been today?"

"Same old, same old." Chelsea lifted an eyebrow at him, thinking he was lying. "I'm fine. Honest."

"I hate to leave you every day like this." She said, lying down next to him.

"For goddess sake, stop worrying about me!" Jack wrapped his arm around her as she settled down.

"I can't help it!" She almost screeched in his ear but thankfully controlled herself.

"Soppy thing." He chuckled.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Ok. So this was more of a filler chapter but you get to know about Jack and his personality a little more :D**  
**Crap is going down in the next chapter with Chelsea and Vaughn. You'll just have to read and find out :P**

**Until next time xxx**


	5. Horse Back Riding

**Heya. Chapter 4 is here! At this rate, I think I can squeeze in one more chapter before revision for my final exams comes first. Don't worry, this story won't be put on hiatus. Just expect one, maybe two chapters a week rather than one every day :P**  
**Onwards with the story :D**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

It was just over a week since Chelsea started her new job at the palace and she enjoyed the work, just not the company. Never the less, she would do her best to get on with him, like Jack told her to do. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway since it was a job she couldn't let go of.  
It was a beautiful day once again as Chelsea approached the red barn. A waft of fresh hay hit Chelsea when she entered, the day before the whole barn was cleaned from top to bottom.

"Hi, Vaughn!" She smiled at the cowboy who was collecting eggs from the chicken pen and placing them delicately into a small wick basket.

"Mhm." Was all he said, he didn't look up at her, he just continued to collect eggs.

"I said, hi Vaughn!" Chelsea said louder and more emphasising. Vaughn lifted his head up, glaring as usual at Chelsea and then looked back down again.

"Hello." Vaughn grunted, stepping out of the pen and placing the egg basket on the floor.

"We're getting better at this hello thing now." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"Mhm." Vaughn stared off into space, Chelsea turned to follow his gaze but couldn't understand or find what he was staring at. She huffed a little to grab his attention and yet he continued to stare into space causing a few minutes to be filled with an awkward silence. It was obvious Vaughn didn't want to start off talking or talk at all for that matter.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Chelsea clapped her hands together causing Vaughn to come out of his trance. He narrowed his eyes at her but immediately softened.

"Well, nothing I can think of. A lot was done yesterday. You could top up the animal's food." He said, pointing over to a sack of animal feed by the corner of the barn.

"Ok." Chelsea headed towards the bag but stopped halfway and turned around. Vaughn looked at her as if she were a lunatic. "How are we today?" She asked him, grinning. It was one of the things Jack asked her to do to try and create common ground with Vaughn. It hadn't been working so far but she thought there was no harm in attempting to warm him up.

"Fine." He bluntly said.

"Good. Good." Chelsea nodded her head.

"Are you getting on with what I asked you or not?" Vaughn folded his arms and gestured his head towards the sack of feed. Chelsea jerked her head to look at the feed and then back over at Vaughn.

"Yes. I am." She said whilst nervously laughing and running over to grab up the bag of feed.

-/-

Chelsea quickly finished topping the animals food up so she went and stood by Vaughn who was just brushing a cow. She stood quietly beside him for a few minutes, clearing her throat every so often to let Vaughn know she was there. As usual Vaughn would make no acknowledgement of her. He dropped the brush into a nearby bucket and gently patted the cow.

"I suppose there is nothing else to do apart from let the animals out to roam." He finally said to her. Chelsea immediately opened up all of the pens to allow the animals to freely leave the barn.

"Hey, Vaughn?" She asked to cowboy who was now sitting on one of the fences just outside of the barn. His purple eyes were scanning across the field looking at each individual animal.

"What?" He snapped. Still looking out at the field.

"Have you ever tried bare back riding?" Chelsea asked as she spotted Ginny and Arthur nearby. Vaughn looked at her in disgust.

"No." He simply said, hoping there would be no more mentioning of it.

"Do you want to?" Chelsea continued on.

"No." His voice became more agitated.

"Why not?" Vaughn glared down at Chelsea who was looking innocently up at him, her sapphire blue eyes wide. He turned away.

"Because it is cruel."

"And strapping heavy saddles isn't?" Vaughn sighed and looked back at Chelsea, he rolled his eyes.

"You have a point." In all honesty, he did want to try bare back riding, he could feel a sense of freedom but he didn't want temptation to get the better of him.

"It's so much more fun, we can use my horses." Chelsea hopped over the fence and took hold of Vaughn's arm, forcing him to follow her.

"Do I have a choice?" He sighed again.

"No." She said as they approached Chelsea's horses. "You can ride Ginny. She's used to it more than Arthur."

-/-

"So. What now?" Vaughn asked, standing by Ginny and Chelsea was stood by Arthur.

"Ok, so you have your hands flat on their back." Chelsea said, placing both her hands on Arthur's back, jumping a little. Vaughn did the same. "Jump up and use the muscles in your arm to lift yourself up, then swing your left leg around." She jumped up onto Arthur with ease but it took Vaughn a couple of goes to get up on Ginny, he was used to using other equipment.

"Now what?" Vaughn adjusted himself to be a little more comfortable.

"Tap them gently with your foot to get them moving with your hands either side of their neck. To go right, push them lightly with your left hand." Chelsea demonstrated each effect and Vaughn mimicked.

"This. This is pretty good." Vaughn almost smiled as he and Ginny sped up.

"Told ya, didn't I." Chelsea said grinning.

"Yeah. I will give you this one." Vaughn was actually enjoying himself. It was nice to ride a horse without having to prepare it with heavy gear.

-/-

"Woah. Calm down, Arthur." Arthur stood on his hind legs over and over in fear. Chelsea wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on but it only made him flip out more.

"Chelsea!" He called out to Chelsea. He jumped off of Ginny and tried to calm Arthur down.

"Arthur!" Chelsea found it difficult to keep hold of Arthur and flew off of him. Arthur neighed and galloped away. "Argh!" She yelped as she hit the ground. Vaughn rushed over to her side.

"What happened?" He asked frantically, helping her up.

"I must have accidently scrapped my boot and he flipped out." Chelsea yelp again as Vaughn took hold of her hand. She retracted it quickly, examining her hand. "Mother of goddess it hurts." She winced.

"Stupid girl." Vaughn growled.

"It was an accident." She shouted, gripping hold of her throbbing hand.

"I thought bare back riding was cruel, and I was right." He hissed at her.

"Give it a rest. It was a damn accident. Stop being so damn arrogant and rude." Vaughn shook his head at her.

"Just stay there. Don't move." He said to Chelsea as he started to walk away.

"You're not my mother!" She shouted after him. He turned back to Chelsea, who was still sitting on the grass.

"She did not exactly do a good job, did she?" The look of hurt spread across Chelsea's face but that hurt quickly turned into anger.

"Take that back, you arsehole!" She screamed, he looked blankly down at her with no care for what he had said. "How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Chelsea got up with her good hand and clenched her fists although she didn't have the bottle to hit him.

"Just shut up." He said simply.

"No! You're a horrible person, you obviously don't care about other people's feelings."

"Just stay there for goddess sake." Vaughn said and walked away from her towards the palace. No amount of guilt was plastered on his face, it was just blank.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" She screeched at him, collapsing back down on the grass. This time she was unable to hold back the tears and fell into a heap of sobs.

-/-

"What are you crying for, silly girl?" Vaughn asked, returning with a small first aid kit. Chelsea was still crying, her face was red and puffy from it.

"Stop referring to me as a little kid, I'm nearly nineteen. Just leave me alone." She moaned.

"Give me your hand." He ordered, taking it anyway. Chelsea wanted to resist but didn't. She allowed him to inspect her hand and bandage it without argument.

"Changes nothing. I still hate you and you're still an arsehole." She pouted as he gently wrapped the bandage around her now swollen hand.

"I do not think I care." He smirked, it should have angered Chelsea again but he wasn't worth the hassle.

"Figures." Vaughn cut the end of the bandage off and packed everything back in the kit. "Don't think I'm gonna thank you." She snarled.

"I do not expect you to." He said, closing up the box the kit came in.

"Good." She said, getting back up.

"Fine."

"Arsehole." Sneered Chelsea.

"Silly, stupid little girl."

"Seriously, just leave me alone from now on. I'm sick to death of ya." Chelsea said walking out of the field and on to the track leading to the palace exit.

"Sounds great to me." Again Vaughn almost smiled.

"I try to be nice to you but it ain't working is it?" Hurt filled Chelsea's eyes again but was able to keep the forming tears back.

"Nope." Vaughn said folding his arms.

"Screw you, arsehole." Chelsea hissed.

"Eh." Vaughn shrugged his shoulders.

"Bye." Chelsea snapped and marched out of the palace grounds.

* * *

**Ok so these chapters are quite short but there will be some later on that could possibly hit the 3000-5000 word mark due to the storyline content in them :P I would say when they are but you just have to read and find out.**

**Until next time xxx**


	6. More Arguments

**Heya, sorry for the slowish update, I've been writing 3 chapters at the same time :P So the next update will be tomorrow for sure but there won't be another update until the 5th June because I have an exam and will need to focus on that :3 But that's only 4 days, you can live with that xxx**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

"Hi." Chelsea bluntly said as she grabbed a small bag of animal feed. Vaughn walked over to her and folded his arms in annoyance. Chelsea ignored his presence and brushed passed him, she'd never been like that to anyone before but Vaughn was really starting to get to her. She winced ever so slightly as her bandaged hand throbbed a little from the weight of the bag but it didn't faze her much.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice flat.

"Working. What else?" Chelsea said, continuing to pick up the feed and distributing it to some of the nearby animals.

"You have broken your wrist, you should not be working." Vaughn said, trying to take the bag of feed off of her. She snatched it back and held it away with her good hand.

"So?" Chelsea pressed her lips together as Vaughn edged forward, he steadily reached out.

"So, you will only make it worse." Vaughn swiftly took the feed away.

"And you care why?" Chelsea pouted. She narrowed her eyes at him but studied his uniquely purple eyes. They softly gazed down at her but then quickly turned hard.

"I do have feelings too you know." Chelsea shook her head. She couldn't think of any one point where Vaughn showed any sort of positive emotion. She's never seen him smile, let alone laugh.

"Hard to believe." She mumbled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He held her by her shoulders but she shrugged them off, a streak of hatred filled her insides.

"You're a sadistic arsehole who doesn't think about what he's saying. Of course I don't think you care." She growled. There was a sliver of hurt in his eyes but Chelsea never saw that.

"Whatever." Vaughn mumbled.

"I am here to work. I'm not the sort of person to quit just because of a small fracture. You probably will but I won't." Chelsea took the bag of feed back.

"Are you saying you work harder than what I do?" He challenged her.

"Exactly." She said smiling and continued to pour feed into the pens. Vaughn huffed as he followed her. He didn't like it when people challenged him about the work he's so committed in doing but at the same time, neither did Chelsea.

"Excuse me but I have been working with these animals for years. You have been here for just over a week." Chelsea turned back to him, she couldn't believe he was assuming that this was the only job she's ever had.

"What's that got to do with anything? I've been working on a farm since I can remember, I struggle to bring home food and I have to put up with nasty people like you." She said sternly, tapping each finger as she listed the three hassles of her life. Vaughn's face softened slightly, underestimating what Chelsea's done.

"I know you think I am, but I am not a nasty person."

"Ha. You certainly have a funny way of showing it." Vaughn backed away a little, his head low and said nothing. "Exactly. You can't argue with that. Just leave me alone."

-/-

Chelsea and Vaughn worked in a deathly silence, both seething with one another. There were odd exchanges of glances every so often but no contact was made for the past three hours. Chelsea attempted to pick up a small hay bale for the horses.

"Argh, crap that hurt." She yelped as she dropped the bale of hay and clutched hold of her broken wrist. "Mother of goddess." She continued to wince, cradling her wrist. Vaughn casually approached her with a smug look on his face.

"Told you, you should not be working yet." His mouth twitched up into a smirk, Chelsea glared up at him.

"And I told you I don't care what you think. I can look after myself and what part of leave me alone don't you understand?" She sneered.

"Let me have a look at your wrist." Vaughn attempted to take hold of her wrist but she backed off from him.

"No." She shook her head, "See, you don't even listen to me. Leave me alone!"

"Hey, I am trying to be civil to you but it seems you are having none of it." Chelsea rolled her eyes at him, the clueless Vaughn.

"Oh. I wonder why?" She said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, maybe it's because you've been treating me like crap since I got here." Vaughn gazed down and folded his arms. He never meant to treat anyone horribly.

-/-

"I'm done." Chelsea announced as she tossed a brush into a dirty bucket. "Be back tomorrow."

"Fine." Vaughn said bluntly, not looking up at her, continuing on with his work.

"Good." Chelsea said as she finally left the barn.

"Silly girl. I just do not understand her." He said to himself.

"I'm still around to hear that ya know." Chelsea called out, not far from the barn. Vaughn was astonished as to how she could hear what he said.

"Just go home." He called after her.

* * *

**Ok, not gonna lie, this was a filler chapter so it is painfully short but I've written only the dialogue for next chapter and that on it's own is 1000 words so look forward to it :P**

**Until next time xxx**


	7. Jack Pays a Visit

**Heya, here is another chapter but there'll be small break after this because of upcoming exam and birthday :D**  
**This is the longest chapter so far with almost 3000 words :3 so yeah.**  
**Onwards and upwards.**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

About a month had passed since Chelsea started working at the palace and her relationship with Vaughn remained the same; Icy cold. By now the summer was drawing in, the temperature became warmer and the nights became lighter. It could sometimes be difficult to work in such heat especially working in the middle of a field but work was work, Chelsea could hardly complain earning 1000g a week. Sure it was only enough to buy minimal food and tax but it was better than the 600g she was scraping in by herself.

Chelsea was getting ready for her daily trip to the palace, packing her bag and dashing around the small hut to get herself set to go. Jack watched idly at his sister, biting his lip deciding whether to ask her or not. After all, his coughing became less and he was feeling ever so slightly better. He didn't know how she would react, would she let him or wouldn't she? He thought maybe asking her the next day but he said that to himself the day before.

"Chelsea?" He asked, shuffling himself up straight. His brunette bangs covered a majority of his face which he tried to blow out the way.

"Yeah?" Chelsea replied, putting her bag on the floor and sitting over by Jack.

"I think." He thought for a second whether it would be a good idea or not. "I think I wanna come with you." He said finally. Chelsea looked at him and then down, collecting her thoughts. It would be good for him to get the fresh air but on the other hand, he needed to rest.

"But you're still ill, Jack." She said, brushing the hair away from his eyes revealing dull blue eyes. Of course he was still ill but it was up to him.

"I feel a lot better. I don't have to work. I just wanna see what the work is like." Chelsea gazed down and sighed. She didn't want to put any pressure on him, it was a long journey to the palace.

"It's a two mile trek." She said.

"Please, Chels." Jack looked at her with wide eyes, pleading with her. "I'm sick of lying here day after day. It would be nice to get out." Chelsea just stared into space. "Just this once, please." Jack clasped his hands together.

"Fine." Chelsea finally said. "We'll take Charlie. Saves you from tiring yourself out." Jack gleamed and wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Thanks, Chels." Jack said as he released Chelsea from his hug. He pushed away the blanket that was barely half the size of him. He was happy.

"No worries." She smiled as she stood up and looked down at Jack. "Although you need to change, you've been in those clothes for a few days now." She opened up a crocked cupboard and threw jack some clean clothes. "I'll go get Charlie." Chelsea said as she picked up a long rope and headed towards the stables.

-/-

Chelsea led her elderly horse by a loose rope with Jack sitting on him. They were just passing the palace forest which meant only half a mile to go before entering the palace.  
Jack started to snigger as he looked at Charlie and then at Chelsea.

"Hey!" He said, still sniggering. Chelsea rolled her eyes but smiling whilst she ignored her brother. She knew he was bound to come out with something stupid. "Hey, Chels!" He said again.

"Yeah?" Chelsea answered him and braced for whatever was going to come out of his mouth.

"Sorry, I mean Joseph." Jacks sniggering turned more into laughter. Chelsea tutted and shook her head, something typical Jack would say. She thought about a comeback but decided she was just going to join in with his antics.

"Does that make Charlie a donkey and you the Virgin Mary?" Chelsea laughed fakely and rolled her eyes. "Goddess, so mature, Jack."

"And you call me sarcy?" Jack laughed and coughed a little.

"You're worse than anyone." Chelsea said, now facing forward as the palace was now clearly in sight.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled smugly.

-/-

"Hi, Vaughn." Chelsea greeted the cowboy as she tied Charlie's rope to a nearby fence. Vaughn didn't raise his head but nodded as a hello. He rolled out a barrel of milk from the cow's pen and turned it upright, his eyes fixed on Charlie.

"I think we have enough horses." He said bluntly.

"Who said Charlie was for you?" Chelsea said as she dragged a crate over by Charlie so Jack could get down easily.

"Charlie?" Vaughn questioned, his gaze lifting a little to see Jack.

"That's his name." Chelsea helped Jack on to the crate and onto the ground. "Jack wanted to come and visit so we had Charlie take him because of his illness." Chelsea said as she lead him to a stool by the barn entrance.

"Illness?" Vaughn's facial expression was in shock and almost a little in disgust. Chelsea shook her head at him.

"It ain't contagious, I wouldn't bring him otherwise and he's getting better." Chelsea beckoned Vaughn over, he hesitated at first but approached Chelsea and Jack. "Jack, this is Vaughn. Vaughn, this is Jack, my brother." Surprisingly, Vaughn and Jack shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Chelsea has spoken a lot about you." Jack said grinning as he winked at Vaughn. The other reason why she didn't want Jack to come is because of him being…him.

"Jack!" Chelsea hissed. Jack chuckled as Chelsea's face was priceless, she looked mortified.

"Oh, really?" Vaughn raised an eyebrow, looking between Jack and Chelsea. He noted how alike they were, mostly in looks with the chestnut hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, she always has something say. I think she fancie-" Chelsea's eyes widened and clamped Jack's mouth with her hand. She knew he was going to show her up but didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Just shut up and stay sat down!" She growled, her eyes burning into him. Vaughn looked oddly at Chelsea who was now blushing lightly.

"Like what?" It seemed Vaughn didn't quite hear the last part of what Jack said which relieved Chelsea. Jack bit his lip, wanting to add more but only he knew the wrath of his sister so he thought best not to say anything at all.

"None of it good. Believe me." Chelsea sneered, glaring at Vaughn but every so often looking down at Jack.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Vaughn turned away and rummaged in the tool box just behind him.

"Because you're still an arse." Chelsea mumbled before walking over to stand next to him. "What do you want me to do?" She asked him. Vaughn brought out an old looking pair of sheers and handed them to Chelsea.

"I need you to sheer some sheep." He told her as he rummaged the tool box some more and brought out some sort of miracle potion.

"I've never used-"

"Just shush and go sheer." Vaughn interrupted Chelsea to which she sighed and took a deep breath.

-/-

"What?" Vaughn snapped as he looked at the half sheered sheep. "What is that?" Some of the sheep had large tuffs of wool and others had completely bald patches. Chelsea glared up at him and threw the sheers across the ground.

"I tried to tell you I've never used those sheers before. Did you listen?" She snapped back at him but he just looked at her blankly.

"There are still large patches of wool still on the sheep." He said as he inspected the sheep closer. "You're useless." He pointed his finger in Chelsea's face but she batted it away.

"You never listen. You don't want to listen." Chelsea looked over at Jack and gave him a seldom look but he sat back and observed the bickering duo.

"I will finish off, you go and wash down the horses." Vaughn ordered, his hand pointing in the direction of the horse stables. Chelsea stamped her foot in temper but then calmly walked away, seething on the inside. She swore Vaughn was acting worse than usual because Jack was there.

"Arse." She muttered to herself.

-/-

"What are you doing?" Vaughn growled as he approached Chelsea who was gently pouring a small bucket of water over the horse's back.

"Washing down the horse." She said simply.

"It is soaking, you were meant to dunk the brush into the water, not pour a whole bucket over them." He grabbed the bucket away from her and tossed it on the ground. "Why can you not do things properly." Vaughn believed Chelsea was acting ditsier than usual because Jack was there.

"Maybe 'cause you don't tell me how you want it done!" Chelsea pouted. "Do you think I'm psychic?" Vaughn shook his head but not agreeing with her.

"You are nothing but an amateur. Maybe less than an amateur." Vaughn bent over to be nose to nose with Chelsea since he towered over her so much.

"If you think you can do all this work, then fine. Do it." Chelsea pushed Vaughn away from her.

"I was fine before you started working here. You do nothing but get in the way." He shouted at her.

"I taught you to have fun at work since you have no idea what fun means."

"Yeah and look how that turned out." She grabbed her now healed wrist. "Stupid girl." He snarled as he threw it away from him.

"You're so arrogant." Chelsea clenched her fists together, the temptation to hit him was sky high, if it wasn't for Jack being there she probably would.

"You are so annoying." Vaughn flicked her on the nose and she flicked him on the chin, really because she couldn't reach as far as that.

"Stop treating me like a little kid." Chelsea shouted at him.

"Then stop acting like one." Vaughn told her off like a teacher scolding a pupil.

"I don't."

"You do."

"Guys." Jack said, trying to stop the feud.

"Shut up!" Chelsea and Vaughn said in unison to him.

"Bloody perfect for each other." He muttered under his breath. Chelsea looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"I heard that!" She snapped.

"What did he say?" Vaughn asked, his voice raised.

"He is called Jack and never you mind." Chelsea said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, is that how you are going to play it." Chelsea smirked and nodded.

"If you think I act like a kid then so be it, I'll act like a kid." Chelsea grabbed a tub of manure, slowly opening the lid. Now she was going to get her revenge, steamy horse manure all over him would be perfect.

"Chelsea!" Jack's voice croaked through his attempt to shout.

"Urgh, fine." Chelsea closed the lid back down and walked closer to Vaughn. "If you think I act like a kid then I'll prove you wrong."

"Aww, doing as your big brother tells you to." Vaughn ruffled her bandana but Chelsea didn't do or say anything, she just looked blankly away. "The silent treatment, how mature." Vaughn tried to say it sarcastically but it came out in his usual velvety tone.

"My mum always said if I have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." Jack smiled at her response. "You need to practice your sarcasm, not very good." She said, totally contradicting herself.

"Do I look like I care?"

"I bet you do." Chelsea smirked.

"Nope."

"I'm done with your arrogance and rudeness, I'm constantly trying to be nice to you and you're constantly shooting me down. Why?" Vaughn looked at Chelsea, he lowered his head and backed away as he done so before.

"Just get on with some work and shut up." He grunted.

"See. You won't even answer my question." Vaughn shrugged his shoulders and left Chelsea alone. "Arsehole." She mumbled.

-/-

"Do you see now, Jack? Do you see what I have to put up with day to day?" She said to Jack as they returned back to the hut.

"I sure do." He grinned as he got back on the hay stack. Chelsea dumped her rucksack by the door and sat over by Jack.

"I mean really, what's up with that guy? And you shoot your mouth off saying we'd be perfect for each other." She glared down at Jack but he had his cheeky grin on his face. "Don't think I've forgotten."

"But that's exactly it. You really are perfect for one another." He exclaimed, Chelsea gave him an odd look.

"I really don't see how. He's a horrible person."

"Why didn't he answer your question? It seems to me that he constantly shoots you down because he doesn't want to become attached. For what reason, I have no idea. I reckon he's a good guy, if he wasn't then why did he sort out your broken wrist and shout at you for working on it." It made very vague sense to Chelsea but she didn't want to admit it. She kinda wanted to get on with Vaughn.

"I still don't see it."

"You will. I don't think he can keep a front on for much longer." Chelsea raised her eyebrow at him and he held his hands up. "I swear on my life it's true."

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think about what Jack said? He's a bit of a joker but he seems to talk sense.**

**Until next time xxx**


	8. Truce

**Heya, so firstly I want to apologise that 4 days have turned into 4 weeks since the last update, unfortunately exam work had taken over. I had one exam that we haven't learnt - which actually went really well (I hope so anyway) and one exam that went so bad that I don't think I got a grade. It was also my 18th birthday a couple of weeks back - had an awesome party.**  
**So now college is over and done with, I know have a summer dedicated to this story :) Actually this chapter was set to be uploaded on Thursday but my computer lost this chapter and the next chapter so it all had to be re-written so I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed.**  
**Anyway...**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Another month had passed and it seemed the autumn was drawing nearer. It was still quite hot and the nights were still long but there was a slight bite behind the breeze. It was August. Work was becoming slightly easier for Chelsea as she got used to the heat pounding on her back whilst tending to the animals. Her relationship with Vaughn was still rather icy but it he seemed less aggressive.

Again, it was another hot late summer's day and Vaughn was standing by the entrance of the barn, his arms folded watching the young brunette scurry up the path. She looked out of breath and exhausted but he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. She waved as she got nearer, he didn't react. Instead he just stared down at Chelsea who then in front of him, he hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"You're late. Again." He grunted, looking away from her. Chelsea took in a few deep breaths and was returning back to her state of calm.

"Only ten minutes." She said looking at his watch. Which by the way was a very prestigious gold colour and it seemed like a decent make. Swiss Quartz. He then put his arm behind his back and held his wrist upon realising her gaze.  
Vaughn shook his head but still, turned away. His eyes trailed over to see Chelsea. He did admire her determination and the fact that her hair smelt of a waterfall and her eyes were a rich sapphire colour and her skin was flawless and-  
He shook away his thoughts, he knew he could think about someone as poor as her like that but he just couldn't help himself.

"Ten minutes is too long." He said bluntly, glaring down at her. She just smiled at him and he felt his heart melt a little so he looked away once more. Chelsea bit her lip, she knew what she had to say.

"Vaughn?" He looked down at her, his face softer than what it was before.

"Yeah?" He replied. Chelsea bit her lip again contemplating on how she was going to say it. She looked down for a second and then back up at Vaughn.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting bored of all these petty arguments." It had been three almost four months since Chelsea was employed to work at the palace and they hadn't had a nice word to say about each other.

"Mhm." Vaughn was mesmerised by Chelsea's sea blue eyes but quickly snapped out of his delusion. "I know." He said simply.

"So why don't we stop it and just try to get along for once." Vaughn pondered the prospect of getting on with someone. He had always kept to himself ever since he was a little boy, why should he change for Chelsea? Maybe because he felt infatuated with her so maybe he could let his guard down a little. Just this once.

"I suppose." He grunted, still keeping most of his guard up. Chelsea on the other hand grinned like the Cheshire cat, she almost wanted to hug him but she knew what his reaction might be.

"No more arguments then?" She asked, still smiling.

"As long as you are not stupid." He said as he raised an eyebrow, a little sideways smirk appeared. Microscopic of course, he still looked straight faced.

"Only you think I'm stupid." Chelsea pointed her finger at him which he batted away lightly.

"Just don't act like it." He bluntly said.

"See, you're already starting an argument." Chelsea said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Vaughn sighed and cleared his throat. Truthfully, he felt ever so uncomfortable with the idea of getting on with anybody. It was so unlike him but he was willing to give a shot.

"Ok. No more arguments, snide comments or name calling. I apologise for saying anything that may have offended you." Chelsea smiled and nodded, accepting his apology.

"Then we call it a truce." Chelsea said as she held her hand out to Vaughn, to which he just looked down at it.

"Truce." Vaughn took hold of her hand and shook it gently. The two then just stood opposite each other and the atmosphere felt very awkward indeed.

"So how are you today?" Chelsea asked Vaughn who cleared his throat again and tilted his Stetson down.

"Same as always and yourself?" He felt pained to say such a thing to someone. He wasn't used to being polite to others that's why he deals with animals and animals alone.

"All good. I was late because Jack was having another coughing fit. He's ok now." Vaughn nodded and the awkward atmosphere returned again. He continued to clear his throat and scuffed his boots.

"If you do not mind me saying, this feels very wired." Vaughn said as he scratched the back of his head and then readjusted his hat.

"I know it does but it feels nicer." Chelsea shrugged.

"I suppose." He grunted.

"You know, now that we're doing something different, you should smile more." Vaughn's eyes widened at her suggestion. He actually couldn't remember the last time he genuinely smiled, never had any need to.

"What is the point in smiling?" He growled, his arms tightly folded against his slim torso.

"Really?" Chelsea lifted an eyebrow. "Well, it's a natural way to let others know you're happy." However Chelsea knew smiling wasn't always about being happy or looking happy. Where it is one of the first learnt human expressions, smiling can act as a start for a new emotion. Grief. When she was told her dad had died, her initial reaction was a smile but then the news sunk in and out come the hysterical cries.

"Why?" Vaughn looked in disgust.

"Well…" Chelsea pondered for the right words. "You smile because you smile, it's as simple as that." Chelsea said as she, of course, smiled.

"I still do not see the point in smiling." Vaughn shook his head and tightened his arms further.

"There doesn't have to be a point and besides, I'd like to see you smile." Vaughn pulled his hat down as he felt his face just about explode in redness, well, that's how he felt anyway. It was only his cheeks that went a deep pinkish colour.

"H-How?" He stammered as he cooled down. He couldn't believe he was even asking but it seemed his mouth was ahead of his mind.

"You…Um…Well…You kinda just lift the corners of your mouth up." Chelsea said as she demonstrated by pulling up the corners of her mouth with her fingers. Vaughn looked and thought.

"Like this?" He said and then attempted to smile. However, it was more like him showing off his teeth with really wide eyes. Chelsea's small smirk turned into a fit of laughter. Vaughn 's straight face had returned as he scowled at the hyena in front of him.

"N-no. Don't do that again." Chelsea's voice shook a little, holding back anymore laughter. "It'll take a bit of practice. You'll get there. So what do you want me to do today?" She said as she clapped her hands together and looked behind Vaughn at the animals. The clean, fed, produce collected animals. Strictly speaking, there was nothing to do.

"We have to clean all of the equipment, feeders and accessories. Boring job but deal with it." Vaughn said as he grabbed two large metal buckets and two hoses.

"Oi!" Chelsea snapped.

"I meant that nicely." He sighed and turned on the water from a nearby tap.

-/-

"Vaughn, this one's so clean now, I can clearly see my reflection." Chelsea exclaimed as she admired her reflection on a shovel. Vaughn shook his head and smirked continuing on hosing down a chicken feeder.

"So easily amused." He sprayed some water at Chelsea which got her on the arm.

"Hey!" Vaughn sprayed some more water to shut her up. "Oh, it's on. take that!" She shouted as she aimed her hose at Vaughn.

"Stop it." Vaughn in response did the same before all hell broke loose. It was a full blown hose water fight.

"You started it!" She exclaimed as she turned away to avoid getting water in her mouth but stepped closer to Vaughn to get a better aim.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn shouted as his shaggy silver hair turned to dark grey, straight and soaking in water. He glared at Chelsea and pulled her over.

"Vaughn!" She screamed as ice cold water covered her in head to toe. "Ah, my goddess, it's freezing." She said as she rang out some of her clothing before chucking more water at Vaughn.

"Then stop doing it." He said, throwing water at her way.

"You started it, you stop it!" Replying with the same reaction.

"I will not be losing to you!" He said smirking and grabbing a bucket of clean water.

"No fair!" Chelsea shrieked and ran the opposite direction, Vaughn close on her tail.

-/-

"Oh dear. I think we are cleaner than all of this stuff." Vaughn said as he placed the hose on the floor, looking at many of the filthy items before him. Chelsea rung out her red bandana and glanced up at Vaughn, she smiled. He had the most beautiful smile plastered on his face, it was really comforting looking but rather cheeky at the same time.

"Vaughn?" Chelsea tugged on his damp sleeve.

"What?" He turned to her, still smiling. It made her stomach do backflips.

"You're smiling." She said, pointing at his mouth.

"I am?" His smile disappeared as he questioned the concept.

"Yeah!" Vaughn smiled again. "You're a natural!" Vaughn shook his head but smiling this time rather than grimacing.

"You know what, Chels?" Chelsea's head snapped up and Vaughn widened his eyes upon realising what he had just said. He mentally kicked himself.

"Sorry, did you call me Chels?" Vaughn blushed a little and lowered his hat to cover the evidence.

"N-No, I did say Chelsea." Chelsea smirked, she and he knew different but she didn't want to argue about it. It was just proof that Vaughn actually liked her even with all the name calling and heated argument.

"What, Vaughn?" She replied, pretending she didn't care about Vaughn nicknaming her accidently when in reality she couldn't be more happier.

"I have really enjoyed today." Both he and her smiled.

"See, it's better if we get on but to be honest, I do think we need to get all this stuff cleaned up." Chelsea said as she picked up a small feeder.

"I second that." Vaughn joined her.

-/-

"Finally." Vaughn said as he locked up the barn after four hours working on all of the equipment and they were both covered in dirt. Chelsea looked behind her at the horizon and she saw the sun had turned into a deep red colour, the sky was a navy blue.

"Oh my goddess, what is the time?" She asked Vaughn just as he finished making sure the barn was locked. He looked down at his watch.

"Ten o'clock." He said. Chelsea widened her eyes, it was the longest she had ever left Jack by himself and sure Julia would visit but she hated being longer away from him than necessary.

"I really have to go, I don't wanna leave Jack on his own." Chelsea told Vaughn as she started to go off in a sprint.

"What about your parents? Can they not look after him." Vaughn walked closer to her.

"I-It isn't as simple as that." Sometimes Chelsea wished she had another sibling so they could stay with Jack all day so she wouldn't have to worry about him so much.

"Why?" Vaughn dug further.

"It just isn't, it's not something I want to talk about."

"Oh?" Vaughn seemed a little taken back.

"Maybe soon but not now." Chelsea said, itching to flee back home. "I'll see you tomorrow, Vaughn. I'm glad we can get on a bit better." She waved and ran down the path.

"Bye, Chelsea." He called after her. "Me too…" He smirked and walked down the path as well.

* * *

**So at least you got an update, not my best writing :P Oh well.**

**Until next time xxx**


	9. Time with Jack

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I lost this chapter not once, not twice but 3 times! I've learnt my lesson now and I save after every paragraph. So I got a little bit frustrated with this chapter especially as it is officially the longest chapter with almost 4000 words! It's also a very important chapter in this fanfic because it's looking at the relationship between Chelsea and Jack (There will be a chapter dedicated to Vaughn and Chelsea called 'Time with Vaughn').**

**I'm very happy to announce my first guest review, thank you very much. :)**  
**Mryhh - Don't worry, it will happen eventually and believe me, Vaughn will feel guilty about it :P**  
**Anyway, onwards with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it because honestly, I got sick to death of writing it 3 times. XP**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

"Morning, Jack." Chelsea greeted her ill brother as she sat him upright. "Rough night last night, huh?" She said, remembering the constant coughing and the gasps or breath at three o'clock in the morning. It was now six o'clock and he had only four hours of light sleep.

"I'm ok." He smiled weakly and then cleared his throat in an attempt to resist further coughing and chocking, he kept doing that in his sleep as well.

"I really wish there were something I can do for you." Chelsea felt the temperature of his forehead with the back of her hand. It was only slightly raised so there wasn't much to worry about.

"I'll be fine, Chels." Jack said as he pushed her arm away. He hated any sort of fuss like that but Chelsea would insist on doing so.

"I sure hope so." She said and looked down at him for a second. It seemed he was getting better and food from the palace seemed to help a little, probably because it had a few more nutrients than cabbage soup. All of a sudden it just came back with vengeance, no real reason as to why. "Porridge?" She asked. It was one of Jack's favourite meals, and it was Vaughn's as she recently found out. She had been tempted to take some with her but she thought he wouldn't like it.

"Yeah, please." Jack replied.

"I don't get it, one day you seem to be getting better, another you're getting worse." She shook her head as she poured oats and milk into a saucepan. She stirred the mixture, adding a few more ingredients as she went along.

"Chels, stop worrying."

"I can't help it." Chelsea then poured the porridge into two clay bowls. "Here you are." She said as she handed Jack one of them and pulled a chair up to the haystack bed.

"Thanks." Jack licked both sides of the spoon and then ate a whole mouthful. "It's amazing how you make oats, milk and water taste so good."

"Well there is one secret ingredient. Mum gave it me." Chelsea winked, taking in another spoonful. Jack placed the spoon in the half empty bowl and just stared into space.

"Do you miss them." He asked Chelsea.

"Of course I do. What about you?" It was a stupid question to ask really, they both knew the answer. Sometimes they just needed to remind each other.

"All the time." He said as he placed the bowl onto the table beside him. "I don't think I'll ever forget that day. To drag a hysterical child…" He trailed off.

"Jack." She said, it was a way of telling him to be quiet. "I still dream about it." Although, she thankfully remembered her mum as a healthy woman and a spitting image of herself but she had her dad's eyes.

"She was a kind mother." Jack smiled. He was so much like their dad, there were only very few features of their mum.

"It's funny how porridge has turned into something morbid." Chelsea laughed as she placed her empty bowl next to Jack's.

"I dreamt about them last night. Us." He said. Jack would often have dreams about their family being together and it seemed to comfort Chelsea.

"Oh?"

"When we all sat at the table together again. It was peaceful." Chelsea thought about it. The last time they sat together at the table there was an almighty row between her and Jack. She had forgotten what it was about but knew it must have been petty.

"I don't think we ever sat peacefully at the table. You always started something, usually throwing a sprout."

"You would always kick me under the table." Jack retorted. Actually, Chelsea's last kick left a rather large blackish purple bruise on his shin.

"The table was so small, I had a habit of swinging my legs." Chelsea looked over at the empty space of the small hut where the table used to be. "and yet we sold it for three days' worth of food."

"Do you remember when I gave you a pet frog as a birthday present?" Jack asked out of the blue. Chelsea did recall Jack giving her a frog in a small cardboard box for her eighth birthday and surprisingly, it was one of his best presents. Usually it would be something like a box of weeds which he called 'a garden in a box.' The frog would have been great if there wasn't one problem.

"It was dead."

"Made a perfect pet though." Jack gave Chelsea his signature cheeky smile. She in return rolled her eyes and shook her head. There had always been a love hate relationship with her and Jack. He once tried to post Chelsea, stuck a stamp on her forehead but never the less, carried her carefully to the post office and was quite happy to carry her back from the post office. It seemed that one year old children were not eligible for posting.

"I don't think you've ever been serious to me. Only after mum and dad passed away but after a year you went back to your usual antics." She ruffled his shaggy hair.

"You can't change a man." He shrugged and poked his tongue out at her.

"Really? You call yourself a man?" Chelsea lifted an eyebrow.

"I am twenty four."

"And you're still just my annoying big brother." Chelsea said as she flicked him on the nose.

"I done my job well." Jack looked over at the hut's window which lead towards the stables. He missed the neighs of Arthur and Ginny. The farm was silent without them. "Remember when dad came home with Shelly and gave birth to Ginny?"

"Like it was yesterday…" Chelsea said as she too looked through the window.

-/-

"Daddy!" A young brunette girl greeted her dad at the entrance of the farm. She must have been about ten years old and wore dungarees whereas her dad wore tattered Jeans and a beige lumberjack shirt. She hugged him tightly and gave him a toothy smile.

"Hey sweetie pie. Been a good girl?" She seemed to not pay attention to him and looked passed him at the rather large creature following behind closely.

"Who's that?" She pointed at it. Her dad smiled and brought the creature into sight. It was a light brown horse and the girl's eyes sparkled with delight.

"This Chelsea is Shelly, she's our new horse but she seems a little pudgy." Her dad patted Shelly gently. Chelsea walked around Shelly, inspecting her.

"She'll be ok?" Chelsea said but half questioning it.

"Course she will because she has us." He dad handed her the rope that was wrapped around Shelly. "Do you want to help take her to the stables?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Chelsea said as she gripped hold of the rope and slowly lead her towards the stables when she noticed Jack. "Jack, we got another horse!" Jack had a quick look at Shelly as they all got to the stables. Shelly immediately laid down on the hay.

"Dad, she don't look so good." His eyes fixated on the fatigued horse.

"We'll get her better, she was 200g but don't tell your mother." Jack rolled his eyes but they both looked down to see Chelsea giggling. "What are you giggling about, Chels?" Their dad asked.

"There's something coming out her bum." She said as she pointed in that area. Her dad stepped around to see what exactly was going on.

"Mother of goddess." He said as he looked upon the birth of a foal's head.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he too approached to see what all the fuss was about.

"200g was a freaking steal for two horses." Their dad punched the air in celebration. They could only afford to buy old, retired horses so it was a nice surprise to have a new born. Sure Arthur was a young horse but he was aggressive and that's why they got him so cheap.

"You mean?"

"Shelly ain't ill, she's having a baby." He said almost laughing but something dawned on him. "Jack go get some cloths, I'll go get water. Chelsea, you stay here. Shelly doesn't seem to be full term, she isn't big enough." Jack and his dad hurried out of the stables leaving Chelsea to look after Shelly.

"Come on, Shelly. You're ok, you're going to have a pretty baby horse by the end of this." Chelsea soothed the pained horse. She stroked her gently and she believed it was helping since there wasn't anything else she could do. She was old enough to understand how Shelly must be feeling and she could hardly administer painkillers, even if they could afford them, so gentle soothing would be the best medication. "Shh, don't worry, you can do this." She felt Shelly relax, it worried her for a second but crawled around to see a new born horse. "Wow!" She was absolutely mesmerized by the sight before her.

"Chelsea?" Jack asked as he placed the cloths on the ground. Chelsea smiled at him, her eyes dazzling with amazement.

"Jack, she has a baby!" Jack sat down on the ground as Chelsea sat on his lap.

"That was quick." He looked between Chelsea and the foal. He knew full well Chelsea had fallen in love it. "You should name it." Absolute delight filled Chelsea's face but then it dropped a little.

"But I don't know if it's a boy or girl."

"Just choose a name you like." Chelsea studied the small horse and saw small tuffs of chestnut coloured fur. There was only one name for the baby foal.

"Ginny!"

-/-

"We've been inseparable since." Chelsea's smile was warm thinking about Ginny. "Well until the palace took her on." It was one of the biggest decisions she and Jack had to make; to survive and be more comfortable or give up her best friend for her to actually have a better life. Although the choice was simple, it was still a difficult one to make.

"I suppose that was one of the few happy memories." Jack said, egging on Chelsea to bring up more memories. It was a good way to clear the air, talking about the past in either a good or bad way. Talking about happy memory lightens the mood and taking about a bad memory can help to appreciate the present. Well, that was what Jack thought anyway.

"Few? There have been plenty of happy memories." Chelsea half shouted.

"Like?" He continued to egg her on. He hoped she would bring up the time they sat by the waterfall in the forest where they had a mini picnic. It was a beautiful day and he wished that one day they could do it again.

"The time Julia and Mirabelle first moved in." Jack felt his cheeks burn up. That was one thing he didn't want to be reminded of. "It was love at first sight." She cooed.

"S-Shut up." Jack stammered. He didn't like to talk about love and relationships. Commitment issues Chelsea put it down to but saying that, Chelsea never had a proper relationship.

"Yup! It was!" She giggled.

-/-

"Jack! Chelsea!" Their dad called from the front gate of the farm. Chelsea's head poked out of the stables, had a scan around and then she dashed over.

"Yeah!" She called as she ran. Chelsea looked up to see a plump short haired lady and a girl only a little older than her. She had blond hair, tied up and wore rather short shorts and white boots. She noticed and smiled at them but took no verbal acknowledgement.

"Where's your brother?" Her dad asked, folding his arms. He noticed that Jack was snooping around the farm quite suspiciously earlier on but thought nothing of it until now.

"He's trying to find me. I think." Chelsea told him as she had another look around the farm. Her dad knew exactly where this was going, it happened quite frequently.

"What do you mean, you think?" He asked, glancing over at the two strangers and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we were playing hide and seek and I was hiding and he hasn't found me yet." Chelsea said and smiled innocently. It was exactly this that her dad knew was going to happen.

"How long have you been hiding?" He reluctantly asked. He's known Chelsea to be hiding somewhere for over four hours and Jack would normally come out with some sort of excuse.

"For nearly an hour behind Ginny." She said. It thankfully was nowhere near as bad as what her dad thought it was going to be. Still, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Kids." He tutted. He saw Jack wander towards him and his guests. "Oh and speak of the devil. Where've you been?" Jack didn't seem to notice Chelsea standing next to their dad and looked calmly up at him.

"Sat inside." He said but his eyes drifted down to see Chelsea there and panicked. "I mean trying to find Chels. Man she must have had a good hiding place." Chelsea gave him a smile and nodded up at their dad. She actually knew Jack wasn't looking for her, it was just a way to get him into trouble when she felt like it.

"Mhm." Their dad said, it was a sign that the conversation wasn't over. He turned to the two strangers and looked between them and his kids. "Anyway, this is Mirabelle and her daughter Julia. They've moved in the farm opposite us." Mirabelle and Julia both smiled.

"Nice ta meet ch'ya. My name's Chelsea." Chelsea held her hand to Julia who took hold of it a shook it frantically.

"Hiya." Julia said rather hyperactively. Jack had a proper look at Julia and she did him. There seemed to be a loving golden silence between them.

"H-hi, I'm Jack." He stuttered as he did with any other girl he liked. "P-Pleasure to meet you." Chelsea watched those two with a devilish smile on her face.

"And you too." Julia bushed as she smiled.

"Would you like to come over later? I can show you around the area." Jack had excitement written all over his face.

"Sure but not tonight, have to finish unpacking. Maybe tomorrow?" Chelsea couldn't bite her tongue much longer, he always went out of his way to embarrass Chelsea but now the shoe was on the other foot.

"Jack likes Julia!" Chelsea shouted. The adults just laughed, Julia blushed a little again and Jack… Well he could only be described as a tomato.

"No I don't!" He growled at Chelsea but then he quickly glanced at Julia. "I mean you seem like a nice person but well...um…"

"I know." Julia shrugged. She seemed quite happy with what Chelsea said or rather announced. "We'll see you around." Julia said as she and Mirabelle headed back to their farm.

"Chelsea!" Jack screeched at her.

-/-

"How was that a happy memory? That was so embarrassing." Jack said, his cheeks filling with a tiny bit of colour, only just noticeable. It was quite worrying that his face was so pale that it could no longer fill up with colour.

"For you but not for me. I found that so funny." Chelsea said as she resisted the urge to laugh at his expense.

"Course you would." He rolled his eyes, smirking as he did.

"I kinda miss Mirabelle sometimes, she was like our second mother." Mirabelle helped Chelsea and Jack on their feet after their mother died but it wasn't long before she too was a victim of death.

"I don't think it was as tragic as losing our own mother. We knew about Mirabelle and Julia too. She was ill since they came here first." Julia already knew that Mirabelle wasn't well enough to get better but for Jack and Chelsea, there was no sign of illness. They put their mother's death down to a broken heart as she died only five months after their dad.

"It really was awful wasn't it." Chelsea said, shaking her head at the memory.

"I know." Jack said as he gently stroked her hand.

-/-

"Mum? It's time to get up." Chelsea gently shook her sleeping mother. She was a beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair and a childlike face. Chelsea continued to try and wake her up but taking way the bed sheets and again shaking her but then she noticed something. Chelsea's had brushed against her mother's cheek and it was ice cold and like stone. "Mum? Mum!" He voice became more concerned and the light shaking became more frantic.

"Chels?" Jack came into the hut. Chelsea turned to see him, her eyes welling with tears.

"It's mum, she won't wake up." Chelsea told him, her voice shaking. Jack moved her away from the bed because it wasn't right for an eleven year old to be panicking like that.

"Mum?" He took hold of his mother's wrist and felt for a pulse. "Oh Goddess." He said, dropping her hand and staggering back.

"What? No! Don't say she's…" Chelsea paused for a second to allow the information to sink in. "No! Mum!" She shouted as she ran over and hugged her mother. She started to sob and refused to let go. Her mum was perfectly fine the night before, she couldn't be gone.

"Chelsea." Jack said calmly as he wrapped his arms around Chelsea and tried to pull her away but she just gripped tighter.

"No! Get off me!" She screamed. She nuzzled into her mother's long hair, it smelt of fresh hay and flowers.

"Mirabelle!" Jack called to Mirabelle who was thankfully just outside of the farm's entrance. He turned back to his hysterical sister. "Chelsea, please. This isn't helping." He said as he took hold of Chelsea and finally pulled her away from her mother.

"No! Get off!" She screeched as she started kicking and digging her fingernails into Jack's arms but he refused to let go that easily. "Get off! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She shouted as she attempted to punch him but his grip was too tight to allow her. Instead she just cried and sobbed.

"Chelsea. There's nothing any of us can do." He said calmly. He had to take Chelsea away like that because it wasn't known how long ago their mother had passed, any longer than twelve hours would mean a higher risk of disease.

"You don't care!" Jack let go of Chelsea. It felt like a knife had been cut into his back. How could she say that?

"Of course I bloody do!" He shouted at Chelsea. He didn't want to show his grief because what sort of example would he be to Chelsea, someone had to be the strong one. It's a male thing.

"No you don't. We can still help her!" She shouted as she lurched forward towards their deceased mother but Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Is everything ok?" Mirabelle asked as she entered the hut, by now Jack had a firm grip on his sister.

"Please Mirabelle, it's mum." Jack told Mirabelle, still trying to keep hold of a struggling Chelsea. He hated to bring Mirabelle into all this considering how ill she'd become but he couldn't deal with Chelsea as well. Mirabelle hobbled over to their mother's bedside, she took a few moments as Chelsea held her breath. Hoping. Praying.

"I'm so, so sorry kids." Mirabelle shook her head and covered their deceased mother with the bed sheets.

"No. No! Don't say that! She can still be alive." Chelsea tried to break free from Jack's grasp but just fell into a heap of sobs. "I don't want her to go…" She mumbled through her stream of tears.

"Chels." Jack comforted her by gently wiping away her tears. She relaxed and fell into him.

"I never got to say a proper goodbye." She said as she gripped hold of his shirt.

"We can't always, Chels. Life doesn't work that way. She knew we loved her. That's the main thing." He stroked her hair and whispered, "We'll get through this."

-/-

"Let's not bring that up again." Chelsea said with a couple of tears welling up but she made sure she held them back. "Even now I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Don't be so stupid, it was a natural reaction. Just remember to never tie yourself to the past…" He paused and waited for Chelsea.

"But to tie yourself to the future." She finished his sentence.

"Ah. The student has learnt from the master." He laughed.

"Thanks, Jack." Chelsea said but Jack just gave her a screwy look.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For everything. For making me, me." Chelsea smiled.

"Oh Goddess, I created a monster!" Jack said, pretending to pull his hair out.

"I was being serious." Chelsea punched him on the arm.

"And I don't like soppiness." He pouted.

"Yeah you do."

"No I really don't"

"Julia." A little colour immediately filled his cheeks. "See, you do."

"Whatever." He grunted in the same attitude as Vaughn.

"Julia told me that she liked you." Chelsea could no longer resist temptation even though she promised Julia she wouldn't say anything.

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly but then his face dropped. "I mean, so?" He said trying not to care.

"So ask her out." Jack wanted to say yes, he really did like Julia but he could hardly be much of a boyfriend considering how ill he was.

"But I'm a state."

"She wouldn't care. Go on, do it." Chelsea said to him.

"I'm good, thanks."

"I'll do it on your behalf then." Jack's eyes widened at her threat.

"Fine, I'll ask tomorrow." He decided it was time for Chelsea to answer some questions. "What about you and Vaughn?"

"What about him?" She asked straight faced but deep down she did start to develop feelings for Vaughn. All she could do then was deny it.

"Well, you're all buddies now." Jack grinned. Unlike most older brothers who were protective of their little sisters, he actually liked Vaughn and he knew there was chemistry between them.

"So?"

"You two will definitely end up together." He said as he made a heart shape with his hands.

"Yeah, that will happen when one of the Princes marries a common girl. It's not going to happen." She said as she raised her voice at Jack.

"It will. Mark my words." He said smugly.

"Jack, I'm telling you now, it won't. Besides that, we're only friends because I made him. He still comes out with a few snide comments here and there." She lied. Vaughn had actually become very nice to her, still quite cold and awkward but not rude.

"Hate is nearest to love and I'll leave you with that. You better go to lover boy before you're late." He said, pointing to the hut door.

"Jack, seriously it won't happen." Chelsea said as she stood up. "Sorry, did you just say lover boy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jack smirked.

"That's something you'll never be to anyone anytime soon." She said as she grabbed up her rucksack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Cheek!"

"Bye, Jack." Chelsea said as she left the hut for work.

* * *

So what did you think about this chapter and what do you think about Jack? Lemme know :D

Until next time xxx


	10. Working Together

**Hey everyone, another chapter! Anyway, something I forgotten to mention before. **  
**When I was doing psychology for my A level I came across something interesting. I've come to the conclusion that the reason Vaughn is the way he is, is because he is further on the autism spectrum (We're all on the spectrum at some point too long to explain, pm me if you want to know more). Strange but true (This has nothing to do with the story, I just thought I should share it with you :D). Signs of autism include:**

**Lack of interest in sharing enjoyment, interests, or achievements with other people.  
****Lack of empathy  
****Don't like change  
****Prefers to spend time with animals  
****Difficulties in communication and people skills**

**Mryhh - Yes Jack teases Chelsea which is typical but I also like how is very protective over her at the same time. He's done a lot for Chelsea :3**

**Onwards with the story**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

"Chelsea, is that all of them?" Vaughn asked Chelsea as he shut the barn door behind them. It was raining cats and dogs out there. Typical mid-August weather. Chelsea counted the animals in each pen, consulting the animal inventory as she went. It took about an hour to round up all of the animals after it started to lightly drizzle. Vaughn was still wearing his yellow mac, he had a feeling he had to go back out for another animal but Chelsea simply hung up hers. It was almost time for her to go home anyway.  
She got to the cow's pen, counted them and looked at the inventory. She counted the cows again and once more.

"One's missing. One of the cows." She said to Vaughn as she placed the inventory book back on the shelf.

"Great, get your mac on again. We need to find her." Vaughn said as he opened the doors of the barn back up again revealing the rainy weather. He could only thank goddess that it wasn't stormy in anyway just simple down pour.

"Vaughn, I need to go back to Jack." Chelsea told him. It was seven in the evening, leaving then would mean she could get back for eight but Vaughn didn't look impressed.

"Your relationship with your brother is touching but I will not rest until I know all my animals are safe. The palace employs you to assist me. I suggest you do so." He grabbed her hanging yellow mac and thrusted it at her.

"Fine but if anything happens to Jack 'cause I'm not there, I'm holding you responsible." She growled storming past him whilst throwing on the hideous looking mac. It even had a horrid pointed hood.

"Happy to." Vaughn said as he locked the barn doors up again. "Come on. It is not getting any lighter out there." He walked past the sulking girl. She rolled her eyes, he wasn't going to change his mind so she may as well have to deal with it.

"Vaughn, wait." She caught back up with him, struggling to keep up with his pace. He had an unfair advantage with longer legs. "So where do you think she's going to be?" Vaughn stopped in his tracks.

"Do you know how big the palace farmland is?" He asked her. It was about three square miles. The animal land was one square mile. It wasn't going to take five minutes to find a cow like it would on Chelsea's farmland.

"No."

"She could be anywhere." Vaughn spread his arms out in exaggeration.

"B-But what about Jack?" She continued on to him. She knew Julia would be there but like always, Chelsea wouldn't want to leave Jack longer than necessary.

"I said I would take responsibility. You can go back for him but do not expect a job on Monday." He hissed at her. This was one example of how Vaughn would sometimes forget the truce he and Chelsea made a month or so back.

"I know you're worried about the cow but there's no need to be so nasty." She told him. She knew he didn't mean a word he said but felt that he needed to be reminded.

"I know and I am sorry. The quicker we go now, the quicker you can go home." Chelsea saw the friendliness come back in his eyes. "Let's go."

-/-

"She wasn't over there." Chelsea said as she met Vaughn back in the same place as they had started out from. The rain hadn't died down, it just got worse.

"No sign at all where I was." Chelsea could see the frantic look on Vaughn's face. It pained him to know that he could well have lost one of his cows for good. He loved his animals more than anything.

"If you were a cow, where would you go?" Chelsea asked him but his mind was elsewhere.

"Check the perimeter." He told Chelsea. It would take them ages considering how big the farm land was.

"Vaughn, wait." Chelsea grabbed hold of Vaughn's arm and gently pulled him back.

"What?" She pressed her finger up against his lips to keep him quiet and surprisingly he didn't protest when she lowered her hand.

"Listen." The two stood in silence as the listened through the rain. It was difficult to hear anything but the rain however, in the near distance it sounded like the moo of a cow.

"Sounds like-" Chelsea grabbed his arm again and lead him over to the far right hand side of the farmland. She then started to run with Vaughn close behind her. It was funny how she found it difficult to speed walk but she could run like the wind.

"She's in this direction, hurry up." Chelsea called back just as she slipped on an area of wet mud. Vaughn grabbed her hand just before she fell.

"Careful." He told her as the both continued to run, not really noticing that he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Ground's a bit slippy by the way." She laughed as they were coming closer to the cow.

"No…" He said sarcastically.

"You're getting good at this sarcasm thing."

-/-

"Thank Goddess." Vaughn said as they approached the cow. Chelsea skidded down to the fenced area and inspected the cow from there.

"Not yet, Vaughn. It looks like she's trapped her head in the fence." Chelsea tried to gently push the cow's head back out of the fence but there was no such luck. The cow mooed uncomfortably in response. "What do we do?" She asked Vaughn as he too tried to free the trapped cow.

"Break the fence." He said simply.

"In case you haven't noticed, it doesn't look like some flimsy fence, it's made of fricking oak for goddess sake." Chelsea shouted as she kicked the fence. It didn't so much as wobble slightly.

"We have to try, I am not going to leave her for any longer." At least two hours had passed since they started looking for her so the option of looking for tools is not one.

"So how do you propose we do it?" Chelsea asked as she folded her arms and glanced at the sturdy fence. In any other situation a sturdy fence is perfect for keeping animals in but not for freeing trapped animals. Vaughn paced up and down the fence whilst contemplating and looking at the cow.

"I think it will be a lot easier than we anticipated." He said, still looking at the fence.

"How so?" Chelsea said as she stood by him trying to look in his perspective.

"Each of the oak beams slots onto the supporting post, we just have to push the post back to get the beam out but there is one problem." He said to her as he pointed a nearby supporting post out to her.

"What's the issue?" She said, seeing what his plan was and thinking it was a perfectly good idea. Vaughn went over and inspected the post, and Chelsea followed leaving the cow.

"We do not know how deep the posts are. If they are deep, it will be very difficult to push it back enough to get the post out." Vaughn tried to wobble the post but it stood firm.

"Let's just try it." Chelsea said as she knelt down and put her hands half way down the post. Vaughn leant he hands on the very top.

"Ready?" Chelsea nodded up to him. "Push." He ordered as they both pushed hard against the post. It didn't even move a centimetre.

"It ain't moved." Chelsea said in almost defeat.

"Again." He instructed as they both pushed against the post and again it didn't move. "Again." It still didn't move.

"Vaughn, it's not working." Chelsea said as she inspected her hands where a few splinters edged itself into her fingers.

"No. We have to push harder. Come on, we can do this, Chels." Chelsea smiled, she liked it when Vaughn unknowingly nicknames her.

"Yeah. We can do it." Chelsea and Vaughn leant their whole weight against the fence and it finally toppled slightly, it was enough to take away an oak beam but where it happened pretty suddenly, Vaughn ended up on Chelsea. It was a little awkward as they just stared at each other for a moment. "Oh. Hello." Chelsea said finally as Vaughn quickly stood up. Although it was dark, Chelsea could sense that that he had gone a little pink.

"Yes. Um. Check the cow over." He pointed over to the now free cow as he scratched the back of his head. He let the awkwardness pass before joining Chelsea.

"Vaughn?" Chelsea said a little worryingly.

"Yes, Chelsea?" Vaughn felt his heartbeat start to pick up. After everything, he hoped the cow was in good health but the look of Chelsea's face said differently.

"We can't go anywhere now." She said, looking down at the cow which wasn't helping Vaughn in anyway.

"Why not?" He reluctantly asked.

"The cow, she was pregnant. I elaborate on the word 'was', she's already given birth to the calf's head." Chelsea said kneeling to have a proper looking at the birthing calf. Vaughn was relieved but at the same time a little confused.

"I never implanted any cow with miracle potion yet." He told Chelsea as he too knelt down to inspect the near new born.

"Aww, she must have found her true love with one of your bulls and I think it's a good thing because it's natural not artificial selection." Chelsea said with delight. She never like the idea of artificial implantation, she believed that animals can decide for themselves who they want to mate with and make a baby with, not with which has the best genes.

"We do not have any bulls." Vaughn told her. He thought for a little longer. "It must have been at the cow festival. Yes I remember now. She was implanted with miracle potion from the winning bull." Chelsea's face dropped.

"So much for natural selection then." She grumbled. She took off her mac and held it above her head spread out, keeping her dry and the cow's dry.

"What are you doing?"

"It's pouring down with rain. We can't let the mother or the calf get sick. We could be here for a while." Vaughn nodded and did the same.

"Now that we found her, do you want to go back home?" He asked her.

"I ain't missing out on the interesting stuff. I'm sure Julia's keeping Jack occupied." She said. The last animal birth she witnessed was Ginny's so she wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"Who's Julia?" Vaughn asked. He would often ask questions about Chelsea's life to bring up a conversation but similar responses would occur. A one sentence answer with the same ending.

"One of our neighbours, she and Jack really hit it off but no official relationship." There was the one sentence answer. "Long story actually. A bit boring really." And there's the same ending. Chelsea thought Vaughn wasn't interested in her back story so she would keep it short and sweet. After all he never spoke about his life, only that he was an animal worker for the palace.

-/-

"Aww. She's gorgeous. Do you reckon it's safe to take them back to the barn?" Chelsea cooed over the new born who was now able to walk. It was amazing how fast animals can learn and yet it takes about a year for a human to just about learn to walk.

"They are both itching to go so I would say yes." Vaughn said as he gave both the cows another thorough inspection before giving the all clear. He tied his lasso around both of them and started to lead them towards the barn. Chelsea still sheltered them with her mac.

"I think we better keep an eye on Oaky and Maple since they've been in the rain for so long." Vaughn nodded but gave her a screwy look.

"Oaky and Maple?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I couldn't resist in naming them. Oaky is the mother for obvious reasons and Maple because it's another form of wood and she's a light brown colour. Hope you don't mind." She smiled as she could see the lights of the barn.

"No. It is…" Vaughn tried to gather the right word without sounding soft. "Cute." He mentally kicked himself and pulled his hat down.

"Bit of an entertaining evening, wasn't it." Chelsea laughed trying to change the subject, she knew Vaughn made a little mistake in his wording. It wouldn't help matters if she made fun of him for it.

"Yeah. I think I have got this sorted. You better go back to Jack. It is almost midnight." He said as they neared the barn.

"So, I'll see you on Monday. Hopefully the weather will be a bit nicer." She said. The rain had only just about died back into a drizzle. She crouched down to the two cows. "Bye Oaky and Maple." She petted both mother and calf.

"See ya, Chels." It was nice that Vaughn was becoming less formal with her and more friendly.

"Bye, Vaughn." She said as she waved and started to sprint home.

* * *

**Little bit of a fluffy chapter here but not as bad as what next chapter will be :P**

**Until next time xxx**


	11. Picnic Under the Apple Tree

**Hi! Another day, another chapter :D Nothing new to report just boring at the moment, but more time to complete this story :D**  
**So here's the next Chapter, hope you like it :)**

**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

"I am so sorry I'm late." Chelsea said to Vaughn who was leaning over the fence, watching the animals. He looked over at Chelsea and smirked. "You see Jack was being a bit of an arse this morning, had to put a few things straight with him but he was having none of it." Chelsea told him, but it was obvious to her that he really didn't care.

"How so?" He stood back up straight, he towered over Chelsea.

"It's only a brother sister thing." She reassured him. Except it wasn't a brother sister thing, it was Jack being an annoying so and so thing. She thought back to earlier in the morning.

-/-

"_So when are you and Vaughn going to get together?" Jack asked as Chelsea was getting all her things ready for another day at work. Chelsea had hoped that Jack would drop the subject of her and Vaughn since this was the first time he mentioned it in just over two weeks._

"_Are you still on that record, Jack? May I ask, Julia?" She shot back at him but he just shook his head and smirked. His cheesy, 'I have one over you' smirk that annoyed the hell out of Chelsea._

"_Strictly speaking, we are kind of dating now, not that we can go anywhere. So now it's you and Vaughn's turn." Jack actually kept his word and finally asked Julia out and her reaction was…well you can only guess._

"_Jack, we have no interest in each other. Just deal with that." She said as she stuffed her mac rather aggressively into her rucksack. She wasn't being entirely truthful, she had a few feelings for Vaughn which was surprising considering how different he is to her and she knew Jack was aware of that._

"_Well you two were working pretty late the other week, you didn't get back until around one in the morning." He said, still smirking. Chelsea's eyes widened and marched over to Jack's bedside._

"_How did you know that, you were asleep by the time I got in." She hissed. She didn't know why she was being so defensive, there was no need for it._

"_Was faking it when I heard you coming." He said, trying to laugh at his fuming sister but instead of retaliating she calmly went back to packing her rucksack._

"_Anyway, I told you before, I was helping Vaughn to find a missing cow who was trapped in a fence. Vaughn gave me no choice but to stay and help." She said. Jack snorted in trying not to laugh as Chelsea's attempt at sounding calm when she was really ticked off was terrible. _

"_I'm pretty sure Vaughn could have managed it himself." Chelsea was about to argue with him but couldn't think of what to say back. Vaughn could have managed it himself, even toppling the fence over. "Thought so." Jack said triumphantly._

"_Stop being so righteous. For once in your life can you please admit you were wrong." She half shouted at him but he was right. He was always right and that really got to Chelsea but not in an angry way._

"_But I'm not." And the argument carried on for about half an hour._

_-/-_

"It was only a petty argument but it had to be settled there and then." She said. Vaughn didn't need to know that it was about him.

"Who won?" Chelsea fumbled her fingers and her face turned a little pink.

"…Jack." She said reluctantly. "Not the point, don't we have a lot of work to catch up with?" Chelsea quickly changed the subject. Too much questioning from Vaughn would mean she might accidently let slip that it was all about him.

"Actually, I was thinking of something else since all the work is done." Vaughn smiled. He got up about two hours earlier to get everything sorted but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Ok?" Chelsea questioned. Vaughn blushed a little and pulled his hat down over his purple eyes, it intrigued Chelsea to know what he looked like without his hat off. She had only seen it once but she was so angry with him that she hardly took notice.

"I never really got to thank you for helping me find Oaky and Maple and the weather has been so rubbish up until now. I think we should have a break today." Chelsea was quite shocked at his suggestion, she never even got a ten minute break let alone a whole day off. She couldn't help but think there was some sort of catch.

"Oh. Thank you." She said. Vaughn smiled and started to walk towards the far end of the palace grounds.

"Come with me." He ushered Chelsea along. He had a small smile on his face as he looked down at Chelsea, her eyes were wide with speculation. She had never been down this end of the palace. It was quite exciting for her.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"You'll see." He smirked as they walked past the farmland of the palace.

-/-

The scenery of the place changed from open farm land to a dense orchard of red apple trees slowly ripening in the late August month. The path had long disappeared and they were walking on a bed of grass and fallen apple tree leaves. The trees formed a large archway which they were walking through.

"It's so pretty around here, I never knew how big the palace grounds really was." Chelsea said in awe of her surroundings. She had a small apple tree back on her farm but it never did produce any ripe apples.

"It is the best time of year to come down this end as all of the apples are ripening. It's a calm place to be." Vaughn said, thinking back to when he first started to work with animals. He used to come here when he didn't want to be found and it worked. They would think he was on the other end of the animal farmland. He was surprised he never got caught and suspended from working.

"Don't you think we'll get caught?" Chelsea asked as if she could read his mind.

"How do you mean?" He replied. He secretly hoped Chelsea wasn't some sort of magical being that could read minds because he would be well and truly screwed but the idea of it was absurd.

"Well, we're not working like we're supposed to. What if someone notices?" She asked as she looked through the trees but the area was silent apart from the movement of their own feet.

"No one works these parts until September and I come here all of the time, never been caught once so do not worry yourself." He reassured her but she still felt a little uncomfortable with the concept. Sods law was always with her, even if Vaughn has never been caught, there would be a possibility she would.

"I'm trusting you this once." She told him. "So come on, how far now? We've been walking for almost half an hour." Chelsea half grumbled. She already walked an hour to the palace and she was still walking.

"Not far now. It's my favourite place to come." Vaughn said with a big smile on his face.

-/-

Chelsea and Vaughn came to a small clearing in the orchard with a single apple tree in the middle. Where the leaves were so thick, rays of sunshine made the area rather spectacular.

"I can see why you like it around here so much, it's beautiful." Chelsea said as she clasped her hands together in delight.

"That is not all." Vaughn said as he unknowingly took hold of her hand and led her towards the centre tree. "Come over here." Chelsea looked down to see a large wick basket on a red blanket by the tree. She had to stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement.

"A picnic!" She squealed. "I haven't had one of these in years." She then had to resist herself from hugging Vaughn because she felt that would be slightly inappropriate.

"I'm glad you like it. It is the least I can do for everything you have done." Vaughn said as he sat own on the blanket and unpacked the contents of the basket.

"How did you get all of this food?" Chelsea looked at the vast amount of different foods. Sandwiches, crisps, sausage rolls, pasta, fruit and chocolates.

"I have my connections." He smirked and gave her a bottle of homemade lemonade.

"Is it weird that I've never eaten any of this type of food?" Chelsea said as she looked at what she would consider a banquet. "Except those." She said pointing at the cheese sandwiches.

"Really?" Vaughn asked raising an eyebrow, he was a well off palace worker, he didn't know the true meaning of poverty.

"Yeah, I think the best food I ever had at home was rice with a little curry powder." Chelsea decided not to go into further detail about her scavenging in rich people's bins. It was amazing what people throw out especially the food that hasn't even been opened.

"Well then you're in for a treat." Vaughn said, moving the empty basket out the way.

"It looks too good to eat." She said, still staring down at the beautifully prepared food.

"Just dig in." Vaughn said as he bit into a sandwich. Chelsea picked up the same type and savoured the taste.

"It all tastes so good." She looked up to see Vaughn smiling a little at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, still smiling.

-/-

"Thank you so much, Vaughn." Chelsea said as they arrived back at the barn area. Vaughn had the blanket draped over his shoulder and held the basket with his free hand. Chelsea offered to take one but Vaughn wouldn't let her.

"As I said before, it was the least I could do." He said as he put the basket and blanket on the ground.

"But thank you anyway." Chelsea said, feeling herself blush.

"I um, saved some food for you to take home for your brother." Vaughn said as he handed her a lunchbox size cardboard box.

"That's so sweet." Chelsea said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek without even thinking. She stumbled back quickly. Vaughn stood a little dumfounded as she felt her whole face heat up. "Oh, sorry…" She mumbled as Vaughn gathered his thoughts together. He had to think but he had to think quickly because Chelsea looked like she was going to bolt.

"No need to apologise." He said as he gave her a light peck on her red lips. The guard was no longer up. He had given up trying to conceal his feelings.

* * *

**Ok, strictly speaking this was all a filler chapter until the last few lines :P How fluffy was that? Apologises if it was a little cheesy XD **

**Until Next time xxx**


	12. Time With Vaughn

**Hiya. Sorry for the very long update :( I've been very busy at the minute trying to find a new job which I have now got! and applying for my university course. It's all very exciting stuff :D Ok so I can now officially focus on this story which will be getting very interesting in the next few chapters :P Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I haven't personally replied because I might (will definitely) reveal too much about future chapters but it's your reviews that make me smile and make me want to write more and more. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! :D And to basically answer all of the questions... Read and find out :P Spoilers are never fun.**

**Anyway...**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

"Something happened yesterday didn't it?" Jack asked Chelsea as he shuffled upright in his bed. Chelsea blushed a little but continued to pack her rucksack. She couldn't understand how he knew, maybe it was a brother thing or maybe it was the fact that Chelsea hadn't stopped smiling since the day before, not to mention the food she brought back with her. It was all too suspicious to Jack.

"Nothing at all." Chelsea said, straight faced. She wasn't going to admit anything to Jack because that only meant one thing; He would be right and he would gloat about it until the sun went down. "Why do you come up with so many conspiracy theories, don't worry." Jack rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for another debate with her so he just nodded. He felt his eyes get a bit heavy and so he rested them.

"Ok." He said. He felt Chelsea approach him and feel his temperature. He had lately become more fatigued but his persistent coughing had died down. It was a sign of him finally getting better. Chelsea stroked his hair and wished him a good day before going to work.

-/-

"Hi, Vaughn." Chelsea greeted Vaughn who was busy collecting eggs from the chicken pen. He looked up at her, his purple eyes bright. He placed the basket on the ground and jumped over the pen. He made it look all so easy, Chelsea couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." He said on approach to Chelsea but his 'coolness' died down as the duo just stood in front of each other. No conversation, they both wanted to say the same thing but didn't. Instead they just exchanged a few smiles.

"So what are we up to today?" Chelsea broke the silence as she clapped her hands together. Unfortunately the two didn't quite know how to react with one another because of the day before.

"Feeding the animals and letting them out to roam." He told her. Chelsea couldn't work out why so little work had to be done in the last few days, she couldn't moan because she was still getting paid the same amount.

"Nothing else?" She asked him but he shook his head.

"No, the nice weather means they're outside more and their pens are cleaner. Tomorrow will be when the hard work starts. Ever heard of the King's Festival?" Chelsea looked at him with a blank expression which meant he had to soon explain the ins and outs of this particular event.

"No."

"It is an annual festival where the king does some sort of parade and speech. Really that's it but there's so much preparation. Tomorrow we have to pick the best animals to be in the parade." Vaughn grimaced at the idea whereas Chelsea still had her happy expression and in fact looked quite excited.

"Sounds fun." She said as Vaughn shook his head.

"You will change your mind soon enough." He said as he began to tend to the animals. He didn't want to talk about the King's festival yet, he wanted to get the work out of the way first.

"Why?" Chelsea's smile dropped a little.

"It is a lot of pressure." Vaughn said as he opened up a bag of animal feed.

"Oh." Was all Chelsea could say to that. She actually didn't mind high pressured work, she just had to get on well with the people she worked with.

"Let's get this work done." He said as he tossed Chelsea a smaller bag of feed for the chickens.

-/-

The duo ended up standing outside watching the world go by and the animals enjoying the summer sun while it lasted. Chelsea knelt down and started going through her rucksack, Vaughn didn't take much notice, his eyes were fixated on the horses. She pulled up a plastic thermal flask.

"Vaughn, thank you for the picnic yesterday." She said to Vaughn as he turned to her and smiled. It was nice to see that Vaughn actually smiled, when they first met, she was lucky to see a small smirk. "I wanted you to try this." She handed him the flask.

"What is it?" Vaughn asked as he opened the lid and inhaled the smell of oats, milk and the slight scent of honey.

"Porridge." Vaughn's mouth watered at the word as he poured the porridge into the lid and Chelsea gave him a spoon. He took a large mouthful but his facial expression turned blank. It looked as if he didn't like it which disheartened Chelsea a little.

"That has got to be one of the best porridge's I've ever had." He grinned and had another mouthful and another.

"Thanks. It's my mum's secret recipe." Chelsea said proudly. Vaughn screwed the lid back on the flask and gave it back to Chelsea.

"Tell your mum from me that it's amazing." Chelsea smiled weakly and nodded slightly. "What?" Vaughn pressed his eyebrows together, sensing something was up. Chelsea on the other hand was debating whether or not she should tell him about her parents but concluded she couldn't keep it from him forever.

"She's not around anymore." She told him as his face dropped. His violet eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment.

"I am so sorry." He placed his hand on her shoulder but she brushed him off. It was pity she didn't want.

"Don't be. It was like seven years ago." She said casually but inside it felt like she was being ripped apart. She and her family were so close.

"So it's just you, Jack and your Da-" Chelsea shook her head.

"Just me and Jack." She interrupted Vaughn. "He died just before my mum." Her Dad's death was foreseen and so it was easier for Chelsea to cope with it, up to a point.

"Oh my goddess, I really am sorry." Vaughn stood solemnly silent for a second before slamming his hand across his mouth. "I've said some terrible things to you. I didn't mean it." He said quickly as he remembered telling Chelsea that her mother didn't do a good job in raising her.

"Vaughn, don't. It's fine." Chelsea held her hand up at Vaughn as a sign to shut him up.

"Except it is not." He shook his head in shame and actual hatred for himself.

"Just drop it." Chelsea told him a little more sternly.

"I really am-"

"Vaughn!" She snapped.

"Just so as you know." He said quietly. He felt awful for Chelsea and they both remained silent for a few moments.

"It's not all bad, me and Jack's got on well. We've survived without them." Chelsea said, breaking the ice. She found herself lucky to have a positive outlook on life but she had to thank Jack for that. He helped her stay grounded since their mum's passing.

"Where do you live?"

"You already know we live in the poorest part of this kingdom but we're happy and that's all I can ask for really." She smiled as she stood a little closer to Vaughn, he in return smirked.

"You're quite inspirational, I admire that." He told her, making her blush furiously.

"I wouldn't say that." She said still red faced, she didn't once consider herself to be inspirational and yet Vaughn was looking at her in awe.

"I would though." He said taking hold of her hand but she retracted it.

"I'm not the only one in this kingdom who has no parents or other family. Where I live, you'd be lucky to have all of your family." Her voice raised in annoyance. She was surprisingly well off compared to others in her area so she felt unworthy to be classed as inspirational.

"That's awful." Vaughn's expression dropped.

"Yeah but that's life. You don't get to pick and choose. You're so lucky to be a high ended person." Vaughn nodded along with her.

"Do you remember much about your parents?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Chelsea looked off into the distance with a small smile on her face as her eyes softened thinking of her parents. "My mum. Jack would say we were identical but she had green eyes and was so beautiful. I would often go to the meadow with her and we would make bottles of perfume, the scent of roses and wild flowers would always follow her. She would make the most spectacular dresses which I think one was sold to the palace, we then had enough money then to buy our livestock. She would never get angry and she was just about the most kind hearted woman." Vaughn smiled at the image of her mother being painted in his mind. "My dad. Spitting image of Jack, he has hardly any features of our mum. He was a hardworking man and would stop at nothing to make sure we had food on our table. When he wasn't working in the evening he would tell me the most amazing stories at bedtime. I wish I still had them." Chelsea thought about the photographs that sat on the tables back at her hut.

"They sound so nice." Vaughn said as he tried to picture the family of four.

"They were." She said, agreeing with him.

"How do you live without them if you don't mind me asking?" He couldn't think of how he would cope without his parents and for Chelsea and Jack to bring themselves up was truly quite astonishing.

"They brought us up to be independent from a young age. I remember my dad saying, 'we're not going to be with you forever and you need to be able to stand on your two paws when it happens.' It wasn't exactly a nice thing to think about but it meant that me and Jack wouldn't have to struggle so much." She partly lied as she struggled very much when she lost both her parents and went off the tracks for a few months, another thing Chelsea was thankful to Jack.

"What happened when they both…passed?" Vaughn dug further into her past which Chelsea didn't seem to object to.

"We found it difficult. Jack would argue with that but we did. We sold much of our furniture just to have a meal. It was dysfunctional because we had to get on with our lives whilst grieving at the same time. The two just doesn't work together." She paused as she looked at Vaughn who was closely listening to her. "But we finally started to click and I would say we were quite successful." Chelsea shook her head and smiled up at Vaughn. "Enough about me and my life, what about you?" Vaughn opened his mouth but then shut it almost simultaneously, Chelsea nudged him to try and get him to speak.

"Well. I have been working here for several years there's really nothing much to say. It is a bit boring." He finally said but of course it didn't satisfy Chelsea.

"What about your family?" She asked as Vaughn rolled his eyes. He leant on the fence further and sighed. He never saw eye to eye with his own family let alone anyone else.

"I have my parents and a brother. We don't really talk much, I like hearing about your family. You sound so tight knitted." He said, trying to stop the conversation from going any further.

"I guess. What's your brother like?" She questioned. Vaughn winced at the thought of his brother and cleared his throat. He looked away from Chelsea in a stupid attempt to make her go away but she poked him on the arm, forcing him to have to answer.

"You do not want to know. I know I can be a little rude to say the least but he… he will not even treat our parents with respect." Vaughn sighed. He described his brother in the nicest way possible so only one can imagine what he'd be like.

"He sounds nice." Chelsea said in the classic sarcastic tone which Vaughn nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it. I have to live with him." He said, rolling his eyes. "Have you always got on with your brother?" Chelsea seemed to contemplate his question before answering but Vaughn waited patiently.

"Yeah but we have our fights like any other siblings. He's basically my best friend and worst enemy all in one package." Her facial expression turned a little solemn as she thought about the times when she wanted nothing to do with Jack. "We were a little distant after our mum died, there were complications where I said some pretty nasty things to him but after the air cleared we've been inseparable." She said simply, not wanting to go into any details.

"I really wish I had a family like yours." Vaughn smirked but Chelsea remained seldom.

"Except I don't have a family any more. Appreciate yours before it's too late. Even your brother." She told him.

"I will try." He agreed now knowing how much family means to Chelsea, he could hardly tell her where to go with her advice.

"Anyway, about yesterday…" Chelsea finally brought up.

"I had a feeling we were going to talk about it." Vaughn said as he fiddled with the rim of his Stetson, not being able to tell whether or not he was blushing.

"We don't have to." Chelsea said quickly, shaking her hands. "I just wanted to know…" She trailed off.

"If it was a one off thing?" Vaughn asked, raising an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Yeah…Kinda…" Chelsea lightly blushed and adjusted her bandanna. Vaughn lent forward and pressed his lips against hers, cupping her face as he did.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked as he pulled back.

"Yeah…" Chelsea held back a nervous giggle. "I never thought me and you in a million years."

"Me neither. Funny how things turn out." They both smiled.

"Definitely."

-/-

"So give me a run down about what we have to do for the King's festival." Chelsea asked Vaughn as he was locking up the barn doors.

"Well first we have to inspect the animals and it doesn't mean just a quick look. We then have to have these animals in a separate area where they will be fed a special type of food which makes their coats and fur healthier along with other pampering things. Believe me, it is not as easy as it sounds. We then have to clean and polish all of the equipment and animal garments ready. The day before the festival is by far the worst. We have to give the animals a final clean, prepare them for the riders and ensure they go to the right riders. There are many other things we have to do but they the basics." Chelsea looked at him blankly as he rambled on.

"The basics are quite a lot." She said with her blank expression.

"We have just over a month." Vaughn said gruffly. He hated this time of year, it was all over powering.

"We can do it." Chelsea said with optimism.

"We have no choice." He grunted.

"It all seems a bit much just so the King can make a speech."

"What do you think about the royal family?" Vaughn asked Chelsea as he brushed his hands together. The duo then started to walk down the dirt path towards the palace.

"I don't know actually, don't even know what they look like. Jack thinks they don't want to take notice of the poverty in this Kingdom but I don't know. What about you?" Vaughn nodded.

"I certainly don't think they are perfect and I do think the King's festival is a waste of time and money." Vaughn said as he thought about the work that was put in the animals let alone anything else.

"What's the speech about anyway?" Chelsea asked.

"Something about his reign, the kingdom and other kingdoms. It is twenty minutes of pure boredom." He rolled his eyes.

"And there's this much preparation for that?" Chelsea gasped. She couldn't believe how much the royal family caused commotion in the kingdom. The rich part anyway.

"Yep."

"That's ridiculous." Chelsea looked over at the horizon which had turned a deep orange colour. "What time is it?" She asked Vaughn.

"Just gone seven." He said as he looked as his watch. "You better go. Long day tomorrow." He winked.

"Yeah. See you later, Vaughn." Chelsea stepped forward to give him a hug but then just gave him a friendly wave.

"Bye, Chels." He smiled as Chelsea sprinted away.

* * *

**OOHHH, tell me your predictions for the story, I wanna know where you think the story's heading :P**  
**Sorry my writing is not as its best, I just wanted to update as quickly as I could and besides, this chapter is a bit of a filler. Looking forward to next chapter :)**

**Until next time xxx**


End file.
